


Clad in Latex

by Neeckin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad end, Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Latex, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Superheroes, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: Alicia, the friend of Megavillia's greatest hero, Titan holds a secret. She is also her friend greatest nemesis, the latex drone wielding Techtinian. Now, with a new type of drone and living latex at her disposal the villain sets out to do everything she can to court and take Titan as her own, to have at her side as a lover, whether the hero wants to or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Within the near endless sprawl of Megavillia was all sorts of oddities and wonders, the great cities endless struggles between superheroes, villains and all manner of things had given rise to many opportunities and powers. One such power was the Von Baron Industries, a Technological and Public service powerhouse that held no rival in terms of its endless research and development, while also acting as the guiding hand for countless sub companies. At the head of the company, above the shareholders and director boards, sat the owner herself, the enigmatic Alicia von Baron. 

As the sun rose once again over the city, Alicia stood at the main entrance to the company's main building, arms crossed as she simply watched the first few employees that had left the day before trickle back in for the day, the looming shadow of the great skyscraper behind only adding to the intensity of her appearance. Each employee that walks past would give her a quick glance before hurrying along, all of them wearing the proper dress clothes, as well as putting on the company's regulated visors, the employees that had been working for a few weeks marching to work with more determination in their steps.

Alicia on the other hand looked much different then her employees, the women towering over them all at a frightening 6 and a half feet with her heels, her long red hair running mid way down her back with a perfect shine in the morning light. A single deep scar cutting across her left eyebrow, disrupting her otherwise flawless freckle marked skin. She wore a tight bodysuit of latex, the modified material hugging her form while allowing her skin to breath. The material started at her neck and covered her whole body, ending in seamless tall heels, a long jacket, corset and tie the only semblance of proper clothing on her entire body. 

Satisfied at seeing the rising sun, and no issues with the new hires once again Alicia walked back into the building. As she walked by the filtering in employees she took a moment to enjoy watching the buildings control field activate their visors, each of their heads perking up as the device on their faces scanning their minds a little more. Soon some of their minds would be ripe for a promotion, and they would be taken downstairs to finalize their total devotion to the company, and to Alicia. For now however, Alicia had important plans today that she could barely contain her excitement for, taking an effort to keep a look of disinterest as she walked amongst the employees and not burst into a grin thinking of it. First she needed to check up on a few things before setting it into motion, today she would try to catch a superhero in her web.

For a moment the woman felt doubts about her alibi to excuse her absence from the building. It was something she often fought with, and Alicia decided that she was just worrying about nothing, she had already covered all her bases for the days planned. Once again the city would not know of her true activities.

Bumping past the soon to be worker drones Alicia made her way to one of the grand elevators that dotted the main entrance area, the thick steel doors framed by elegant carved pillars of her own design. The entrance itself did little to showcase the buildings grand importance, instead being a rather plain reception area.

Alicia gave the workers one last silent smirk as the door closed, those in range averting their eyes from her heavy gaze. She would see them all again at one point or another, writhing in pleasure as her machines did their work. The soft hum of the elevator was all that filled the silent vacuum as Alicia traveled down, passing the maintenance quarters, the Archives, and finally with a soft ding of confirmation, she felt the elevator slow to a stop at the research area. For the moment she was at the lowest level of the known building. With wide, long strides she quickly made her way through the complex, the winding, industrial hallway splitting off to different rooms housing different mundane experiments, a cheaper and safe type of concrete, bioluminescent mold, power transfer towers and reusable rocket ships all nearing completion. As she made her way to the restricted area of the level.

The thick, reinforced door to the hidden area buzzed with approval as it scanned her over, a large red eye above it recognizing its owner. With a whine of strained hydraulics the door eased open and Alicia walked inside. Technically the area was meant to house decommissioned projects, shipping crates filled with military prototypes, unused vehicles that could outclass anything beyond the company's hands, as well as countless filing cabinets of scrapped plans. Making her way to the far side Alicia took a moment to break her blank expression as she looked around, grinning at the wealth of tech she had hidden away. 

Coming to one of the shipping containers Alicia pressed in the bolts on one side, imputing a simple code, each of the bolts sinking into the metal as they accepted it. With a hiss the sheet metal drew away on either side, revealing another elevator. Standing there was a woman, whose thin build was one complete display for Alicia. A tight latex suit covered her body, with the only break being noticeable seams showing off latex gloves and heels, a tight corset covering her chest, and a simple tie. The woman wore a thick helmet, leaving only her mouth exposed, with a visor that framed her dull eyes.

Alicia gave the drone a nod and the women jumped to life, giving the tall women a quick salute before frantically pressing buttons on a control pad.

Alicia always enjoyed seeing what new things her drones created, the think tanks and infinite resources she compiled in the bowels always brought for something new, clawing her closer to her goals, and to a future she could better control. Often it was a problem that they had solved, or a lost piece of tech dragged out of the underground ruins. The ragged lift slowly made its way down, the hidden door closing above. Unlike the sleek, clean walls of the upper building the secret labs held a much more chaotic look, great pipes and wiring ran across the exposed walls, the complex lacking the polished decor of public areas as it meshed with the surrounding tunnels and buildings.

The lift finally reached the bottom, the sounds of hissing steam and clanging metal replacing the silence. Alicia gave the elevator attendant a slap on the butt as she stepped off, enjoying how the smaller women jumped before returning to her dulled state. She had a couple things she could check on quickly, but one that jumped to the forefront of her thoughts, she had received word a few days ago of an advancement for new protection for her soldier drones. An edge in combat for her soldiers was always something she sought after, and she knew she needed to see if first, before she got to the rest of her day, and her plan.

As Alicia made her way through the poorly lit, creaking metal tunnels her thoughts turned to Jessica, or Titan once again. The hero had long since captured her full attention and desire, and through much work Alicia had managed to ally herself with the great hero, providing intel and help whenever she could, while also ensuring there was no shortage of trouble for the two to cooperate on. In many ways she knew it was an obsession. So far however all of her attempts at something more had kindly been rebuffed by the hero. Just thinking about it, Alicia could imagine herself wrapping her arms around the naked hero, pressing her body tight against hers.

Alicia's fantasy was cut short as she walked into a bulkhead door, her destination.  
Taking a moment to recollect herself the tall woman opened the door, the tempered iron creaking in defiance as she did so, and stepped into the room. Before her was a great glass viewing window, being examined by several women in lab coats, and one wearing thick black armour, all of them wore the same clothing beneath as the elevator attendant, their heads covered by helmets. Unlike the women in the elevator however an intelligence shone in their eyes, as well as designations on the helmets, softly glowing on their visors. The select few to obtain coats were hand picked by Alicia to field research, a task that offered more independence than any other drone.One of the lab coats, a woman of medium build and long brown hair that flowed beyond her helmet skipped over to Alicia.

"Mistress, I am very glad you could come, we are all very excited to show you the new project," The woman said as she adjusted her glasses, a hint of pride in her words.

"Very well drone R15496, what is it you have created?"

"Just watch Mistress," R15496 declared, offering Alicia a spot at the viewing window.

Alicia took up a post and looked down at the scene before her as another scientist drone typed away at a terminal. A room was being shifted away from view, the testing area having been set up as a cube grid, allowing multiple of the same to take place as a new room would be brought into view for fast testing.. Alicia watched as the massive rails carried another room into view below them, the small, padded space showing to hold two figures, a nude woman, and one of the many security drones. A red light flooded the room, shining off the sleek latex and armour that covered the security drone’s body. Across its face the designation S977543 could be seen.

The woman was panicking, shouting curses and all manner of terror filled words directed at the company and Alicia in particular, no doubt she was there for her promotion. With an accepting chirp from the terminal the light in the room switched to a dull green color, further panicking the women, who made a run for the sealed door. S977543 blocked her way, and with a cry of anger the woman lashed out, her left arm striking the drone. Instead of the expected dull thud of flesh against latex Alicia was interested to instead hear a squishing sound. Looking at the scene she watched as some of the latex from the drone stick to the women’s arm. Try as the woman might she was unable to tear the latex off and it seems to slither across her body with ease. 

The material moved with purpose, and quickly made its way to her sex. Alicia felt a grin creep across her face as she began to understand what the creation was for. 

Without a moment of hesitation the latex seems to clap down across her ass and vagina, eliciting a surprised gasp of pleasure, and confusion from the women. The sensations were too much and she dropped down, legs giving out, her ass in the air as her face met the padding below.

Her shouts of resistance continued, but were quieter, weaker, as they continued to be interrupted by moans of pleasure. S977543 stepped around the women until it had a full view of her work, and seeming to be satisfied placed both latex covered hands on the women's hips. More latex seemed to leak from S977543, covering the moaning woman's body fully. The original piece of latex melted with the rest, leaving no seam as her whole body was covered up to her neck. Walking back to a corner beyond Alicia's sight S977543 seemed to retrieve something, but the tall woman kept her focus on the subject writhing in pleasure. Her head snapped up, a silent cry of an orgasm in her throat when S977543 placed a helmet on her head, and the women went limp, her mind already being overrun by powerful directives.

Alicia's mind was running overtime with ideas, the project overruling her previous plans, this was something she could use, and something she could modify and gift to Rebecca, to Titan, a way to get closer to the hero. The thought of her pulling Alicia into a tight hug brought a wide smile to the woman's face.

The room was already being carried away when R15496's words brought her back.

"Soon it will be able to create the helmet as well, what would you like to do , Mistress?"

Alicia's mind was working overtime as she plotted a new course for the day. Looking right at R15496 she spoke quickly, each work filled with an excited urgency

"I need you to outfit 20 expandable security with this technology and have them ready for deployment at the outer ring in 30 minutes, I will meet them at the north exit port, understand?"

R154953 nodded and saluted, "Yes Mistress, it will be done!"

With a curt nod Alicia took her leave, near running down the halls toward the north port of the base. The outer rim of the complex was a vast maze of disused tunnels and passages that connected to the city's vast fallen underground structures, allowing access to nearly anywhere in the city core without detection of where they came from. As she ran Alicia punched a code into her watch, the small device beeping in response and activating. Her clothing melted away, turning back into black latex that melded into her bodysuit. For a moment Alicia felt unbalanced as some of it cropped up her neck and wrapped around her head, forming a large helmet that concealed her face from the mouth up, her vision quickly becoming enhanced as she looked through the helmet's electronic eyes. The suit began to glow as yellow lines crossed the blackness of it, the suit's true power being unlocked as Alicia felt bursts of power and endurance flood her body. Using condensed power interwoven in the material, the suit gave her a wide variety of elemental powers, as well as enhanced physical capabilities to keep her toe to toe with Titan.

It was a quick half an hour of running when Alicia arrived at the North Port, the gaping, twisted door of bent metal leading beyond the facilities borders and into the city proper would not raise much suspicion, looking so much alike to the ruins around it. There waiting for her were 20 Security drones, standing in a line saluting, each a mirror image of the one next to it, save for their identification. 

With a nod of approval Alicia marched into the underground, the 20 following suit behind her in four rows of five. After several minutes Alicia found a suitable exit point and led her troops up forgotten staircases into the ground floor of a factory. It was time for her to take on the roll of The Techtinian once again, all for a greater good of getting closer to Rebecca, among other goals.

Walking out of the building and onto the street Alicia was pleased to see it busy with passersby, some of whom had already taken notice of her. The villain smiled as she watched some flee, and others paralyzed with terror. This close to the city center, there would be many heroes patrolling, and Titan most of all would be making rounds. At first Alicia had thought to catch a hero, but with the new tech she could put on a show for Titan. The thought made her giddy.

"Go my drones, hunt them down, bring as many as you can!" Alicia shouted with a dramatic flair, extending her hand as if to point the way!

At her command the security drones rushed past her, ready to do their Mistresses work, each having several helmets at their belts that clanged together as they ran. The first woman a drone came to fought back with a slap to the Security drones face, her scowl turning to a look of shock as black latex covered her hand.

"Come then Titan, just try to stop me now!" Alicia shouted at the sky, knowing she would be heard, "Let us see how well your mighty strength can hold against my new, perfect defence!"

Alicia's shouts were rewarded as she heard something approaching, she could feel her heart beating faster at the thought of sharing a battlefield with Jessica once again.

From the sky came a whistling sound Alicia was all too familiar with. With a huge grin she looked up to see a shadowed figure speeding towards her. The villain was so joyful at the thought of what was about to happen after this, using these crafted events to console her dear friend on later, and get ever more close.

The flying hero landed in the center of the street, the force of the landing echoing around the buildings like a cannon, thick clouds of dust filling the air, obscuring the view. Alicia nodded in approval, Titan always knew how to make a great appearance. Around her, civilians continued to be converted, but Alicia held her attention on Titan, just barely being able to make her out through the dust.

"Well, well Titan, you actually came like the fool you are," Alicia began to gloat, walking towards the hero, "this time however, I have created a defence that even you can not stop,"

Alicia wanted for Titan to shoot back a response, biting words describing how her evil would be put to an end here and now. Instead, the sounds of laughter filled her ears, a voice she did not recognize. The dust finally cleared, and before her wasn't Titan at all.

Lightweight, a lesser hero, whose powers of extreme weightlessness or gain allowed her great speed and flight, or crushing immobility and fortitude. The hero's white spandex one piece hugging her trim, athletic body, while a simple cloth mask was all that covered her face.

"I don't know where titan is," Lightweight said as she took a fighting stance, a smug grin on her face, "But I know she has better things to do that fight some techo nut job like you, I'll take you out and get a nice reward!"

Disappointment could not hope to describe Alicia's feelings after building herself up so much. Rage, desire and displeasure melding together in her mind, bringing forth the want to teach this upstart hero a lesson. Make her pay for messing up what should have been a fantastic plan to get closer to Jessica. Power pulsed through her suit, reacting to her changing emotions and thoughts.

Alicia let her clenched fist relax, letting out a steady breath like her exercises had taught her, letting out the rage, and leaving only positive thoughts. Today was not a failure, regardless of what she felt at that moment, she still had a new tree of technology to explore, and from a glance she could see she had collected at least 40 new drones to process. Perhaps it was better that Titan didn't show up, and this be something to tell her about later as her friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blow to her chest that sent her sprawling onto the ground. That damned hero laughing again. Getting up Alicia felt a scowl spread across her face at the taunts, the words losing meaning in her ears. No more games. No more fun. This was now just a problem that needed to be stomped into submission.

The next punch from Lightweight betrayed her inexperience, a simple jab that left her chest open. Alicia punished the fault, her suit glowing a deep red for a moment as she landed a burning punch to the woman's chest, a gasp escaping her as the wind was forced from her body. Trying to catch her breath, Lightweight leapt back, using her powers to land softly, the wind extinguishing the flames that had sparked in her outfit.

Another mistake Alicia punished without a hint of mercy, only glee.

As the hero came to land Alicia's suit glowed a deep blue, and from her hand arced electricity, dropping the hero just as she was about to touch down. Lightweights shouts and cries joined the choir of voices around them as the last few remaining civilians were converted, ready for full processing.

Lightweight got to her feet, the smirk gone as the hero began to realize she was outclassed. That she had picked a fight with a villain that would go toe to toe with Titan. With a panicked final look, she took off, flying away. Alicia gave a tut of disappointment, and forced power into her right hand. When she had enough she tossed it like one would a spear. A bolt of electricity flying through the air, and felling the fleeing hero. 

Lightweight was unconscious when Alicia came to her, another victory for The Techtinion. Hoisting the hero over her shoulder Alicia ordered all of the drones, new and old to follow her back underground. back to the complex before any other heroes came to investigate.

It was not an hour later that lightweight awoke, and Alicia could take some time to unwind. The hero had been stripped and treated with medigel, another item that her labs had developed in secret that acted as a cure all for wounds. Alicia and the hero were in one of the padded test rooms, Alicia having stripped all of her clothing off, ensuring that the only thing was a tight blindfold on Lightweights face, and a tight leather collar and leash around her neck. Latex bindings held the hero's arms and legs together. It was best to be careful for now.

Alicia sat on a chair, in a position she loved, looking down at the hapless hero, the leash tight in her hand. Mumbled and slurred questions alerting her of the hero's return. Leaning back Alicia gently pulled on the leash, easy the still groggy hero between her legs. There was no resistance, as Lightweight did not truly realize her situation yet. Pressing the hero's lips to her own lower ones, Alicia enjoyed the feeling, Lightweights confused mumbling sending small hums of pleasure through her body. Looking up at the observation window above Alicia gave a curt nod, and within a second the door opened, and a research drone stepped in, R33329. The women smiled as she revealed that in her hand was a black ball of latex that she quickly pressed onto the heroes sex before taking her leave.

Alicia could not see Lightweights eyes, but she knew they had opened with a wide panic when she felt the latex on her skin. The material did what it was made to do, and quickly spread over both her holes and filled her up completely. Alicia pulled Lightweight closer as her panicked moans and shouts only added to the pleasure. Alicia knew the women didn't have a strong mind, her actions during the fight, her panic and baseless bravado showing off how weak and fragile it truly was. A nice piece of glass to enjoy her reflection in, but so easy to shatter.

Alicia wrapped her legs around the women as she struggled against her bonds with weak movements. Her long legs easily wrap around the hero like a vice, squeezing her trim body.

"You will only cum when I do drone" Alicia declared as she pulled tightly on the leash, "Prepare to enhance the pleasure output!"

Alicia could feel when the pleasure spiked in Lightweight, the hero's body going rigid for a moment as she shouted into the tall women’s sex. She wrapped her legs tighter as pulled on the leash, she wanted the hero to know just pleasure and the taste of her pussy.

"Again!" shouted, a frantic glee growing in her voice, 'Higher!"

Lightweight screaming in pleasure and demand, already Alicia could hear the begging as the hero tried to thrash away.

Alicia's breath quickened as her heart beat faster in her chest. Surging forward she shoved her bodyweight onto Lightweight, causing the hero to fall onto her back. There was no time for relief as Alicia sat on her face, pulling so tight on the leash to almost lift the hero a bit off the ground.

"Up and Down!" Alicia commanded, grinding with a frantic pace on the hero's face, desperate to use her toy for its purpose.

The brief moment Lightweight had she had cried out, begging for release, the inexperienced hero unable to fight back against such torture. the pleasure from the latex begin to spike and settle, as if ever breath Lightweight took brought with it   
the ebbing start of an orgasm, just enough to flood her mind, before getting shut away again.

Finally, with a shout of triumph Alicia felt an orgasm run through her body, the flood of pleasure just as sweet as feeling the body below her spasm in a rapturous orgasm of her own. Alicia stood up and looked over the tired body of the hero, there was so much she could do. She could drone her into a security drone, and even give her over to the scientist to recreate the hero's powers to be used elsewhere.

But before she could be built up, the hero before her needed to be torn down. Weakly Lightweight lifted her head up and looked in Alicia's direction.

"Ple..please..let...m.."

"I have a meeting to get to my dear," Alicia responded with a smug tone, "I will leave you to have fun for a while, Up and Down!"

The hero's body spasmed as pleasure was again forced through her body.

"Now remember," Alicia said as she left "You can only cum when I do, goodbye."

Lightweight screamed in horror and pleasure as it dawned on her what she was in for, but amongst the many padded rooms and drones, there was no one to hear shy shuttering cries for help, or release.


	2. Chapter 2

Time had long since lost meaning within the confines of the room for the trapped hero, when she finally regained consciousness she had no idea how long it had been. Her awakening was not that of a slow rise from a comfy bed, ready to start the day, but slowly comprehending what her unblinking eyes were seeing once again, her mind having left her body for some time, drowned beneath a storming sea of pleasure in her brain. 

The sensations were gone, as best as Lightweight could tell, the pulses of brain numbing pleasure having stopped at some point, though even thinking about it sent a shutter of desire through her naked body. She wanted to hate it so much, hate Techtinian for what she did, but it was like there was a block in her mind that stopped her from settling on the emotion she wanted. Strings of thought came up from her consciousness, seeming to defend the villain, of how good it all felt, how it was really her own fault, that she would do it all again.

Lightweight wanted to argue with herself, to push down the fleeting ideas of such corruption and desire, but she could not, it had been a near rapturous experience, and she suspected it had changed her in some way. The hero slowly got to her feet, her weak legs threatening to simply give out at any moment. Lightweight ran a hand through her short brown hair, finding her fingers caught in a mess of tangles, not the well combed locks she had looked after before. Her other hand tentatively slipped between her legs, her fingers sliding across warm, smooth material. The latex was still there, covering her ass and sex like some kind of protection.  
Lightweight let out a sigh of disappointment, but to her ears it sounded more like relief. With some effort she tried to activate her powers, floating a few inches off the pagged ground. The weightless feeling was nice, and had always been a place she could find some semblance of peace. She needed a plan, whatever had been done to her could be undone, she just needed to get away and get help, perhaps from Titan. The hero apparently having dealt with Techtinian many times.

Absentmindedly, as Lightweight thought, her hand drifted back between her legs, rubbing the black latex that covered her, and eliciting soft coos of pleasure as her tired body again felt the pleasure it needed. The sounds of straining metal, and hissing contraptions broke her from her thoughts, the background sounds of the complex had long since fallen into white noise, but this was different. Something was happening. Whatever was watching her probably sending some mindless drone to collect her now that she was awake. Lightweight could feel her heart start to pound in her chest, this was likely her chance to try and escape, no doubt Techtinian would think her mind broken already, and have lowered her guard.

Lightweight knew the only way out was to fight, and if she tried to play along, she'd end up between the villains legs again. With a shutter of unwanted pleasure at the memory, the hero knew she might not come back from a second round like that. She was awake, her powers worked, and most of all, she was still herself. No simple drone could stand before her. The hero took a fighting stance facing the thick metal door, feeling her powers activate as her weight fluctuated, flexing her powers like a muscle.

The door opened with a shrill sound, like it was yelling in protest of the moment, and in filed two of the security drones, much like the ones she had faced down back on the street. The pair simply stood in the doorway, looking at her, like two dolls. Deciding to take the opportunity Lightweight shifted herself and flung her weightless body at the one on the right. It was a trick she loved to use, changing to a great weight at the last moment for a solid combo. her fist was near inches from the things face when a surge of memories flooded her mind and she veered away, the momentum taking her into the wall. she had forgotten about the drones’ damned defence, that goopy invasive latex they had used.

Lightweight's attack strategy seemed useless, she didn't know exactly how the drones' power functioned, and because of that they were near untouchable. The two drones remained motionless, and the hero took a moment to try and think of a new tactic, her hand again slipping between her legs. 

The pleasure almost made it harder to think, her thoughts continuing to fall back on the memories of the latex pounding her sex and her on the floor, begging for release. She had wanted it so bad and in the end had been denied. But there would be a time for that later, she needed to first escape the room. Finally her eyes focused again and she looked at her problem. She had a plan.

Her eyes darted to the chair, despite the technological hellscape she was in, the piece of furniture was no different than one she had seen in an office, cheap fake leather on 4 fake wood legs, like Techtinian had dragged it in here with her. Lifting it up, Lightweight was happy to find it held some heft and, taking a running start, she brought the piece of furniture onto the right drone’s head. The hero had hoped the drone would simply sink to the floor, but such a drone was likely built to withstand such blows. It did however stumble back, its arms lashing about to try and grab something to regain its balance. 

Lightweight had to suppress a laugh as she watched it grapple the other drone, both of them falling into a comical heap on the floow, writhing about trying to get back up. Dropping the chair Lightweight calmly walked to the now unguarded door, taking a moment to look down at the drones. She couldn't help but think of how fun it would be to have something like them at her command, willing to follow her every order, willing to drop to her knees at work, happy and ready to provide what was demanded from her…

The hero shook her head, hoping to dislodge the thought from her head, already having to pull her hand away from her crotch again. She found herself already growing comfortable with the feeling of the latex on her skin, pressing so tight that it was almost inside her. Leaving the room the sounds of the complex filled her ears, the grinding of metal and hiss of a hundred different things around her. The hallway was like some kind of maintenance facility, the tight tunnels decorated with thick cables and pipes that ran to who knows what. 

Thankfully Lightweight was at the end of the hallway, her only option before her, as it seemed far too easy to simply get lost in the maze of hallways and rooms. That relief was short lived as she quickly found herself at a crossroads, a path to the left and right. Peering down the left path Lightweight could make out the sounds of some sort beat coming from beyond, the simple beeping rhythm loud enough to hear over the other sounds, and causing a heavy feeling in her stomach the longer she listened. Taking a few steps down the right path Lightweight heard nothing, the poorly lit tuned seeming to stretch on forever.

Lightweight continued to look at the quiet hallways for a few more moments. She had no idea how large the lair was, or if all of it was being used. The thought of wandering off into a labyrinth of disused tunnels, never to be seen again, filled her with a deep fear, one that overrode what trepidations she felt about going along the other path. Steeling herself Lightweight rubbed her latex, the jolt of pleasure a nice distraction from her thoughts for a moment. 

Trying her best to stay quiet while moving as fast as she could, Lightweight made her way down the left hallway, the smooth metal beneath her bare feet thankfully not icy cold, but instead pleasantly warm. The rhythm continued to get louder until it reached a fever pitch from all around her, a muffled steady thing that Lightweight could not help but walk to. Doors dotted the hall, all of them closed and the windows covered by metal. The hero not daring to open and peer inside. 

Finally however she passed one which window was exposed, and she could not resist taking a look. Perhaps there were important things inside she could break and cause a distraction. Peering in however she saw a confusing sight. The room was bare save for a device in the middle, and a door to the left. A woman was being held, wires and metal holding her arms and legs, so that she was spread eagle a foot off the round. The woman wore an expression of empty pleasure as her body absently shuttered and twitched, her glazed eyes looking at nothing and her mouth open. Headphones on her head seemingly blaring the beat into her ears. What caught Lightweight’s attention however was the woman's sex, and the latex that covered it, the material shifting and moving to the beat, obviously fucking her.  
The hero touched her own latex as she continued to stare. It wasn't hard, as she was already touching herself, in fact she could not say for sure if she had ever stopped. With a slight tug she tried to pull it off, to remove the black material from her skin. But the material held tight. With a grunt of effort she grabbed it with both hands, feeling the thick substance give a little in her grip and tried to pull. Just as she thought she could feel it give way a bit, the latex snapped back tight to her body.

For a moment the material shot up into her vagina and ass, like two vibrating dildos. The sensation brough the hero to her knees as her overworked sex ebbed closer to the denied orgasm she had wanted. Buried mindless want from before climbing back to her forefront of her mind as she let out a silent cry, her hands pawing at the latex, as if her futile attempt would be what granted her what she needed. Hips bucking, ass in the air like she was about to be fucked, Lightweight wanted nothing more than to experience that orgams, let it wash away all thoughts if it needed to.

And then the sensations were gone, that pleasant feeling of fullness receding as the latex returned to simply covering her body. panting and confused Lightweight tried to stroke herself, only to find the sensations dulled, not enough to keep the already fading feelings of pleasure. She had been so close, like she was being punished. Lightweight wanted to scream, but managed to hold her tongue as she stood back up, looking at the confined woman once again. her attention was drawn to the simple door to the left of the room as it slowly creaked open.

Lightweight wanted to pull away, to continue, but her body didn't move. Instead she watched with wide eyes to see what had to happen. A fluther of panic, and something a lot more pleasant ran through her as she saw Techtinian herself enter, the tall villain striding into the room with a hungry grin. Though her eyes were covered by a helmet, Lightweight knew the woman was sizing up the prisoner.

"I trust you are having fun my dear, that is if you are even aware of what is happening beyond the fucking your body is getting.", Techtinian remarked as she ran a hand over the woman's belly. "Pretty soon your pesky thoughts will be taken away somewhere safe, and you will be a nice new drone for my collection.”

Lightweight could only watch, her hands touching her body once again, and despite her objections, a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Having fun watching are we?", Techtinian said with a coy tone as she turned to look Lightweight in the eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be in here?”

The hero took a panicked step back, hoping to run. Instead she felt her bare back press against cool latex. Arms wrapped around her as her unseen assailant held her tight. She could feel the material on her body, spreading, covering more of her.

"Lets play a game then, you get to play the hero again, or maybe not...", Techtinian called out to Lightweight as she caressed the woman's face. "I bet you are feeling pent up, and you can cum now, if you ask, but if you do this woman will be droned, her mind drained and her body left hollow."

Lightweight’s eyes went wide, panic setting in as she felt the drone holding her take her own hand and place it between her legs. Like a muscle memory her fingers started to stroke her crotch, pressing the latex into her sex, the pressure in her already building again. It was like she was going to burst at any moment, but such a small thing was keeping it leashed. She knew she had to get away, to escape, because in that moment Lightweight knew she would not hold out. She already failed once, and it was so easy to just give in again.

Impulse took control of Lightweights thoughts, struggling in panic as she tried to wretch herself free before she was too far gone. Her powers fluctuating wildly, floating one moment and then crashing down the next, trying to get the tight arms of the drone off of her, and away from her pussy. The hero had hoped it would work, instead however it did just the opposite.

All of her wild movements seemed to aid the latex doubling down on the sensations, rubbing herself to the ever present beat. It was unbearable, and as she fell to the ground Lightweight knew she could bear the torture no more.

"Please…”, she softly begged.

"Please what?", Techtinian called back from beyond the door, a hint of smugness in her tone.

"Please...let me cum...I don't care, just...please...", Lightweight said as she frantically tried to masturbate

"Oh very well, but you get to see the price for your pleasure first. Get her up!", Techtinian commanded.

Lightweight felt herself being lifted back up, her gaze once again on the villain and the woman, who now looked about as ready to cum as herself. Her hands became more frantic as she watched the woman shake in her confines. Lightweight was so close...

Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment, she needed to cum.

"I can see it on your face, you are about to fail this woman again, after all she was one of the ones I nabbed from the street.", Techtinian said with a smile. "I thought I'd have some fun with her...and you.

Now cum."

An opened floodgate didn't do justice to what Lightweight felt, her vision seemed to blur as her body thrashed in the tight grip, her mind aflame. It was like every lost orgasm hit her at once. The hero watched through her cries of pleasure as the woman experienced a silent orgasm of her own, helped along by the villain’s roaming hands. The woman went limp finally, and Lightweight knew she had failed.

Darkness began to take her, as fatigue and a perverse feeling of satisfaction came over her mind.

Before she fully lost herself, she could hear the happy words of Techtinian: "Get her ready for her final test."

When Lightweight opened her eyes for a moment, she thought she was in a dream. Bright lights filtered through her blinking eyelids and a warmth covered her naked body. A far cry from the dim lamps and metal of her previous waking. Rolling onto her back it took a moment for Lightweight to realize she was not laying on the padded floor of the room again, but something else entirely. Reaching with her left hand she clawed at what was below her. It was grass, soil and grass.

The fatigue that had clouded her eyes vanished in an instant as she looked around her with a sudden clarity. Right above her shone the sun, a few clouds dotting the blue sky. Looking around as she tried to stand up Lightweight tried to figure out where she was. It looked to be a small park, tall skyscrapers walling it in, with the road and sidewalk the only means of entry. She was back in the city, free of whatever Techtinian’s evil plot was.

Had it been a failure? The hero cast aside like a used toy when the villain didn't get what she wanted? Lightweight tried as hard as she could to remember what had happened. She had seen the trapped women and talked with the villain and then she...

She had failed...and Technician had won.

Lightweigh’ts right hand was on her body, fingers caressing her sex before she even noticed. The hero hesitated for a moment, not wanting to look down at herself. But she knew she had to. Her gaze fell and knots formed in her stomach as she looked at herself. The latex that had covered her ass and pussy was gone, but instead she now wore something fit for a sex slave. Black latex covered most of her body, Leggings, shoes, her entire arms covered. But her chest, belly, crotch and ass were exposed, as if she was wearing some perverse, photo negative of her hero uniform. Running a hand along the material Lightweight bit her lip, even the sensation brought forth still fresh memories and feelings in her. Memories of what happened when she tried to take it off

She needed to get help, now.

Without any of her stuff however the hero would have to fly to find it, hopefully no one saw her in this get-up.

Lightweight didn't want any more people than necessary seeing her like she was, a tired, horny mess wearing such a humiliating and degrading outfit. She needed to find Titan as soon as possible and get her help. The hero had always been a beacon of hope, and now more than ever Lightweight needed her help against what Techtinian had done to her, and what might still be lurking in her mind.

The flight was silent, or as silent as it could be, Lightweight’s hands continuing to touch her body like they had a mind of their own. More than once the hero had to stop and focus on getting control back. Ideally she wondered if the block was still in place or if she was free to cum whenever she wanted.

The first lap around the city gave her nothing. There were few other flying heros so she felt confident that she would run into Titan soon. The heat of the sun kept the latex warm, giving it a pleasant feeling against her skin. Again Lightweight tried to take the material off, trying a slower approach this time, trying to peel it away instead of just tugging at it. Again however she was punished, the material clamping shut over her body, like the jaws of some beast capturing its prey. Her entire body covered, she became a twitching ball of pleasure, holes filled and fucked as she plummeted to the ground for a few moments before regaining control. Latex receding back to its original place. Brute force was not working, but perhaps Titan could tear it away nonetheless.

Finally, she saw floating in the sky the object of her search. Titan surveyed the city like the guardian she was, and took immediate notice of the approaching hero

"Lightweight, there you are!", she proclaimed with concern in her voice. “You've been missing for days where..."  
, Titan’s voice faded as she got a good look at Lightweight, her look of concern turning to confusion as she took in the hero's appearance. 

"Titan, you have to help me, Techtinian, she did something to me!", Lightweight pleaded, slapping her hand away from her chest, a blush spreading across her face as the other hero looked on her naked body. "This latex stuff, it won't come off, and I think she's done something to my head, I can't think straight.”

"Lightweight, that stuff, it's moving...", Titan said, catiously moving back a few inches.

The hero's hand went to her neck, she could feel the latex moving upward, slowly climbing up her neck. Her pleading eyes returned to Titan.

“Please, you have to help, I don't want something bad to happen to me!", she shouted, flying closer again.

“Okay okay, let's figure something out, Techtinian is treacherous." Titan remarked, still keeping her distance.

"Let me try just, just taking that gunk off you. It is safe right?", Titan asked, her one hand outstretched, shaking a little.

"It should be, but you need to pull it off like a bandaid okay, or else it reacts defensively towards me.", Lightweight said, feeling a touch of relief.

"Defensively..." Titan repeated slowly. "In that case go over to the top of that skyscraper, just in case."

Lightweight nodded and the two floated over to it, hovering about a foot off of the top of the building. The hero could feel Titan’s gaze on her body, on her hands that continued to molest herself. The thought of cumming in front of Titan was something she didn't want to think about, but she simply couldn't bring herself down from a constant buzz of arousal. Worse she could feel the latex continue to slowly climb her neck, already nearing the top. They needed to act fast.

Moving into place, Titan looked the hero over once again before picking a spot to grab on the feet. Meanwhile The hero was biting her lip in worry but continued. With a quick pull she ripped the material away from Lightweights body like a candy wrapper, causing her to spin wildly in the air. For a moment she felt it peeling off, like a long stuck sticker finally coming free. But only for a moment.  
Like an elastic band teh latex shot back out of Titans grip and across her body, clamping down and covering her again. Lightweight fell onto the skyscraper like a rock, shouting in surprise. The impact did little as she felt the latex squirting across her body. Her mouth opened wide as she felt it fill her, larger than before. two thick nubbed dildos stretching her insides like never before. There was not torture this time, no blocks. In seconds Lightweight felt an orgasm pulse through her, the hero's body spasming and her hands ran across her face and tits, desperate to feel more. 

Her body still twitched as she roamed onto her back and looked up. There was Titan, a look of horror and disgust on her face at the shameless display. Lightweight wanted to say something, anything to show that this wasn't her, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a choked moan, the dildos filling her vibrating once again. She could feel the material covering the back of her head now, covering her matted hair.

"Please..help...", was all she could cry out before the thundering sounds of a helicopter filled the air and the craft appeared behind Titan, circling the building.

Lightweight didn't know what she noticed that caused her more panic, NEWS being sprawled across it, or the woman leaning out the side with a camera, filming her. Lightweight tried to cover her face, to get away from the camera but only succeeded in getting herself into an even worse position, her face against the ground, and her ass in the air for the camera to see. For everyone to see. 

"Noo..." Lightweight choked out between gasps. “Don't look at me...I...this isn't me..."

Lightweight didn't know what the reporter was saying to her camera but she could guess, talking about how the great hero Lightweight had fallen, masturbating on a roof like degenerate, showing her body off to all that would see. Lightweight wanted to say her hands were moving on their own, that the orgasm building in her body wasn't her own doing. But she knew it was a lie, she could stop, but she...didn't want to...

It all felt so good, even as the humiliation welled up in her chest. She wanted to cry, to shout, but all she could to was masturbate again like some sex addled junkie. Like some mindless thing that thought of nothing but sex.

Lightweight tried to get to her feet, seeing Titan land and try to approach her with cautious steps. Her weak legs gave out, and she fell onto her back again, her hips bucking, bouncing her ass off the ground for momentum, for more pleasure. With a sloppy grin she hoped they could see, that everyone could see what she was.

Nearing another orgasm, Lightweight’s hands frantically ran across her face, feeling the material almost covering all of it, the last thing she saw before the blackness took her vision was Titan’s face, the hero shaking her head sadly with a frown, like she knew what a failure Lightweight was.

The orgasm that ran through her tired body was intense, her whole form going rigid as she tried to hold out against it, her back arching as every muscle in her body tensed up. It was rapturous, and the last thing Lightweight experienced before darkness took her mind.

The hero's body slumped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut, her body now wholly engulfed by the latex. Ignoring the damned press that continued to buzz around her, Titan approached her friend. Hopefully she had just passed out. Not three steps before touching the fallen hero however, the body stirred. 

Titan took a cautious step back and Lightweight rose, her limp form standing unnaturally, as if her body wasn't fully supporting itself, like the latex was controlling her itself. 

"Titan.", Lightweight spoke, her words monotone and direct. "This has been a message from Techtinian, no others are to interfere without right, lest they suffer the same fate as this one. Understand and spread the word."

Titan wanted to retort, to shout curses at her damned nemesis for her crimes, but the fallen hero leapt from the building before she could act, the latex clad thing flying away to who knows where, leaving Titan empty handed and at a loss. She had failed.

It was not until later that night that Titan began to feel like she could relax, the events of the day having played out over and over in her head. For all her powers she could not help her friend, who had been snatched away by Techtinian for who knows what. 

Her phone buzzing on the table next to her managed to pull her out of the well of sorrow in her mind. Answering she was greeted by an exhausted but familiar voice.

"Titan, are you there my friend?", the voice chirped in her ear.

"Yes, Alicia, what is it?”, Titan sighed into the phone.

"I've been collecting intel and data about these recent attacks and I think I know what Techtinian is using.", Alicia explained with an excited tone. "If we can meet soon I would love to help you find a way to counter this new tactic of hers!"

Titan let a small smile spread across her face as she said: "Thank you Alicia, for being here for me. I need all the help I can get my hands on to fight her. I'll meet you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long week for Rebecca and, sitting in her home, she was happy to have 'put away' Titan for the night so he could simply be herself, and relax. The public spectacle of Lightweight being corrupted and transformed into a drone by Techtinian and her inability to stop it had caused an uproar in the city. Already this week she had made a public statement through her friend Erik Bilwark at the Post, and sat down with the rest of the hero guild to discuss the matter of losing a member as they had. Quickstep, and her partner Smolder, had jumped at the chance to search the maze of forgotten buildings and paths beneath the city for any trace, but like Titan herself, they had found no clue as to where Techtinian’s base was.

Lounging in her chair, wearing a simple, loose fitting shirt and pants Rebecca just wanted to take the rest of the night and unwind. The soft illumination of the lights in her home giving it a nice, calm atmosphere. It was a fortress structure carved into the rock face of one of the mountains that bordered the city's north port, its facade that led to her lawn looking like a high rise mansion, while the interior was all smoothed stone. 

The sudden feeling of rough hands massaging her shoulders brought forth a content sigh from Rebecca, the tell tale actions of her dear friend and apprentice Ellie were always a welcome feeling. The short blonde haired hero felt her muscles relax under the diligent work of Ellie, who was putting all her efforts into easing Rebecca's woes.

"You very much should be using that Hot Tub that you had put in.”, Ellie remarked. "Is that thing not for relaxing the body and mind? I do not understand why else you got it?"

Rebecca gave a soft chuckle at her friend's mild confusion, taking the moment to stand back up and stretch her body, a satisfying cracking sound filling the room. Unlike her, Ellie had fallen from the skies as an adult, both seemingly from a fallen alien empire based on their similar powers.

Rebecca had the benefit of being raised on their planet, unlike Ellie, whose memories of her time amongst their people was a fading memory at best. The result was a continuous learning regiment that Rebecca had to give Ellie so that she could properly live with the humans. It had come with mixed results as new things continued to be a spectacle of confusion or misunderstanding for the younger woman, even now years later. It had been their kinship that had caused Rebecca to take Ellie under her wing as a hero and let her stay in the stone fortress Rebecca called home. 

Turning to face her apprentice, Rebecca suppressed a laugh at the fallen alien's choice of clothing, Jeans and a thick Christmas sweater that featured a misshapen Santa proclaiming Ho Ho Holidays on it. Her long braided hair was a stark contrast to Rebecca's own short cut style. Though Ellie was not as large as Rebecca the sweater certainly gave her the appearance of being...wider than she actually was. 

"Yes yes, that is why I got it.”, Rebecca said with a wave of her hand. "And thank you for your help, it means a lot."

Ellie was about to respond, her face brimming with a smile, when Rebecca's phone rang, the device vibrating on the table.

Ellie scrambled over to the phone and picked it up, Rebecca simply shaking her head and mentally adding something else to remind the younger alien about. 

"Hello!", Ellie shouted happily into the phone. "This is the Titan residence, what do you require from us on this fine day?"

Ellie nodded a few times, her smile not fading before handing the phone to Rebecca, the larger woman plucking it from her hand. "It is Alicia.", being all Ellie remarked.

"I forgot that she lives with you over there.", Alicia immediately stated when Rebecca brought the phone to her ear, her tone almost deadpan before sharply turning upward to a more happy one. "Regardless, I have finished compiling the data from the recent attacks as well as a possible new tech you could use to your advantage. Can you come by tomorrow morning?”

"Yes certainly.”, Rebecca remarked, feeling a small sense of relief. "Thank you so much once again for all of your help Alicia, I can never repay you for all the help you give me."  
Rebecca could almost feel the happy grin on Alicia's face through her words, "I am always happy to help you as much as I can. You are my dearest friend, and I want to be there for you every way I can. I will see you tomorrow morning at my office."

Putting down the phone Rebecca looked back over at Ellie, who looked on with puppy dog eyes, hoping to hear what the topic of conversation was about.

"Tomorrow morning we are going to Alicia's office for intel on Techtinian, hopefully we will be able to bring the fight right back to her.", Rebecca explained.

"Good and Right!", Ellie declared, the thought of fighting the villain sparking a fire in her eyes. "I can't wait to rescue Lightweight from her clawed clutches!"

"In the meantime however", Rebecca advised: “I'm getting some rest and so should you, goodnight."

The hero wandered out of the living room and down the hall to her bedroom, letting Ellie decide when she would sleep. The smooth, carved room held few personal items save for her clothing and a bed, constructed from a special alloy from Alicia that would not break or bend, no matter how much stress Rebecca put it under. Closing and locking the door, the hero's gaze drifted to the top drawer of her cabinet. It had been a while since she indulged and it could help her relax if she let off some steam that way.

The sex toy in her drawer had a certain allure but it just didn't feel like the right time with all that was going on. With an assurance to herself that she would get around to indulging it eventually, Rebecca turned off the lights and stripped out of her clothing, the garments forming a small mound of cloth on the smooth floor. The hero had always found she prefered sleeping nude, perhaps something she had inherited from her people, a small instinct or desire that remained from wherever she came from. 

Thumping beyond her room alerted Rebecca that Ellie hopefully was turning in for the night, the woman having a terrible habit of watching TV for entire nights, absorbing its information in the worst kind of way. It had taken a full month to get the fallen alien to stop speaking with a valley girl accent. 

For a moment, as she sat on her bed, Rebecca thought of her dear friend Alicia, the two having known each other for more than a decade now. It was likely that without her continued help and dedicated support, Techtinian would be a much more powerful and widespread problem. Sooner or later she needed to properly repay all of the CEO's kindness.

Snuggling into her thick blankets, the hero took comfort in the warm security of them, like she was in a fortress of plush, her head sinking into her pillow as the small delights took her away from the stress and worries of the day, and hopefully somewhere more pleasant...

Titan stood tall over her enemy, her torn outfit billowing around her like tiny capes from the blowing of the punctured steam pipes around her. She had done it, deep within the bowels of the city she had finally crushed Techtinian, the villain backing away into a wall before her. Titan’s fist tightened as she thought of all the things that the tech monster needed to answer for. Even now around them vats of black liquid bubbled, movements and hands pressing against glass showing just how many were still falling to her dark whims. It was time to end her reign once and for all, for all to see.

With a victorious grin Titan smashed the pods around her, the black material pooling at her feet as the women trapped in them were freed, their bodies falling to the floor. For a moment Titan waited, expecting the women to stand and applaud her, providing the phrase she deserved while she finished the battle. None rose to the occasion however.

Titans eyes dared to look away from the cowering Techtinian for a moment, down at the ground, at the shaking mass of black at her feet. The sounds of pleasure filling her head, desperate begs and moans. The women were tangled in a mess of bodies, touching and kissing each other, the black goo covering all of them completely. More of the black material was oozing out of the broken pods by the second. Titan could not look away from the mesmerizing sight, her mouth parting to ask a silent question, her hand reaching out to try and help them.

Her hand wrapped around one of the women's shoulders, the black goo being soft, her hand sinking into it. It radiated a pleasant warmth, like hot wax on her skin and Titan didn't immediately react as hands grabbed at her forearm and began to pull her down. It felt so good on her arm, what it would feel like on the rest of her body, after all the women seemed to be in near bliss, naked and covered in it.

A laugh from beyond the women snatched Titan’s attention back as she pulled her arm away, the blackness covering her limb like a second skin. Too late she saw Techtinian’s form falling away as she was melting into the same black goo that was around them. With a leap Titan was already tearing away the ceiling, but even with lighting fast movements she was too slow as the living wave of laughing black goo seemed to fill the room and rush towards her, the hero having just enough time to raise her arms in a futile attempt to block whatever the attack was coming before the wave engulfed her...

Rebecca threw her blanket off in a panic, the plush material flying against the wall with considerable force. It took several deep, laboured breaths for the hero to collect herself, memories of the dream and the scene she had witnessed on that roof settling back into her forethoughts. Rebecca was upset that even in her dreams the horror of what she had seen plagued her without relent. Thankfully today would be when she could get revenge. 

Stepping out of her now ruined sanctuary of comfort, Rebecca stretched and let out a yawn. Her hands ran across her body, enjoying the feeling of her fingers tracing her muscles across her large frame, both eventually meeting as she gave her large bust a playful grope. Now was certainly the time for fun thoughts. For a quick moment she struck a pose, her butt bouncing from the movements as she stood hands on her hips looking out at an invisible wave of adoring fans.The thought did the trick as the silliness of it all brought a smile and giggle from the hero.

Feeling a streak of laziness Rebecca simply put back on the clothes from the night before, the small pile already within her reach. Once she was sufficiently dressed Rebecca walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen, already thinking of what she was going to make. Ellie was not permitted to do any kind of large cooking on her own for the moment, at least nothing for both of them. The rule was in place for a month now since she had binged cooking shows for an entire night and made a full roasted ham dinner for breakfast, decrying that the show had promised the meal was good for any occasion when questioned. The hero passed by many rooms on her way, a good section of her home used for storage or training purposes.

The feeling of laziness persisting, Rebecca simply browsed the refrigerator for anything that could be cobbled together and called a meal, a leftover salad and the last of a few chicken breasts doing the trick.

Some quick cuts and a run through the microwave later, Rebecca smiled at the beautiful chicken garden salad she had created, the large bowl enough for the both of them. As if on cue Ellie came in, her still tired self quite evident as she simply floated in, not bothering to walk to the table, the woman’s long blonde braid limply wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

Mumbled greetings were exchanged and the two ate in relative silence, their brains finally coming around as they sat at the kitchen table. It was Ellie who broke the silence, looking over at her friend with a sideway glance.

"So meeting Alicia, are we going as heroes, or like this?", she asked.

It was a reasonable question, Alicia certainly knowing who they were outside of their hero names, but for appearances’ sake to the public, it might be best to go as Warden and Titan, showing off that they are taking Techtinian's current threat seriously.

Rebecca considered the question for a moment. She enjoyed the times when she was 'out of uniform' with Alicia, the two spending time together as friends, but this was a time of crisis, and she needed to show the people that they were working hard to fight the villain.

"This meeting is on the clock, so we need to be dressed for work I'm afraid.", Rebecca replied with a shrug, already shifting her mindset over to 'hero mode'.

"Fine by me, I polished mine the other day.", Ellie replied with a chipper smirk before leaving the room. 

The sound of her footfall on the stone floor faded off as Rebecca finished her meal and placed the last of Ellie's back in the fridge. It was a slow, relaxed trip back to her bedroom, and rebecca spent it thinking about what Alicia could possibly tell her. The hero had spent years trying to find her nemesis’ lair but the city had been built up over several generations and much of the old parts was lost. No one really knew just how deep and vast the lost labyrinth of access tunnels and underground buildings spanned and without maps it was easy to get lost.  
Returning to her room, Rebecca gave her bed a scowl, still thinking about her strange and terrible dream, before collecting her hero uniform. It was the only thing that hung in her closet, so that it was almost framed by the walls. The simple white cloth material stretching over her powerful form had been yet another gist from Alicia, durable beyond measure yet lightweight, providing a simple but protective covering of her body. First she put on her top, slipping her legs through the holes left for them before fitting her arms into the tight sleeves, the outfit covering her abs, stomach and arms but leaving powerful thighs exposed. Her cape was a much more luxurious piece of clothing, the ruby red cloth trimmed with a gold hue that sparkled in the sun. Rebecca had no real need for any sort of mask, her identity known to the world already, but it was more to fit in with the other heroes that kept their secret. A simple black mask over her eyes was all she bothered to wear.

Feeling the soft material on her face, Rebecca shifted over to her hero self, Titan.

The blonde hero strode out of her room, easing her muscles and thinking about the day. She was met in the hall by Ellie, already dressed and ready to go in her uniform. Ellie, or Warden as she had chosen as her hero name, had taken a much different path than Titan for her outfit. While the latter had gone for simple and comfortable, the former had gone for an imposing, powerful look. From head to toe Warden was covered in thick, tight armour. The outfit covered her fully and was close enough to her body that it looked like a second skin, the special metal bending with her body like fabric, but still tougher than any steel. The helmet that she wore covered her whole head, leaving only a small visor to see her eyes from, the shape like those from the knights of old. The only part out of place were Warden's feet, her choice of footwear for her outfit being rough, metal heeled boots. Titan had no idea how her apprentice even walked in them, let alone fought with her skill.

With a curt nod at Warden, Titan led them outside where they took off into flight, the whistling wind blowing past them as they shot across the city's sky, shining in the sky for all the citizens to see, towards the Von Baron building.

It was still rather early, the blooming sunrise stretching across the city with a calm, bright glow, the shadows only starting to creep across the ground when the two landed before the massive building, around them employees wandering inside. Titan had always found their outfits unusual, but chalked it up to some high tech solution to something Alicia had cooked up.

Titan walked towards the building with purpose while Warden followed behind, taking in the sight, always amazed at the spectacle no matter how many times she saw it. Entering, the two made their way to the reception, the woman simply nodding and typing away at a computer before frowning. 

The woman's silent treatment continued as she simply handed Titan a pad that sprung to life in her hands, the sounds and sights of static filling the screen for a few moments before Alicia's weary face filled the screen. The bags under her eyes and the disheveled hair all Titan needed to see to guess how her friend was feeling.

"Wow hey, I didn't think you'd be here so soon, I uh, was just working on something real quick to wake me up, I'll be with you in a few moments"

"What could you be working on at this hour, you did sleep right?", Titan asked with a slight concern at her friend's apparent state.

"I was just uh, working on a new type of body suit and I...", Alicia's eyes shifted from the screen to something before her as she grunted with effort. "...just needed to make sure it was working right."

Titan had very good hearing, better than any humans’, and a smirk spread across her face as she heard muffled sounds of pleasure coming from the pad. she could guess why her friend looked like she had experienced a wild night now. 

"Sure thing.", Titan replied with a grin. "Take all the time you need." 

* * *

Alicia watched the screen before her flicker off and slide back into the wall. The brilliant woman cursed her foolishness for not setting a meeting time. Thankfully on their knees before her was the perfect tool for letting her stress out. The drone that had once been Lightweight continued to bury its face between her legs, obedient and desperate to obey the simple command of giving its mistress pleasure. Alicia shuddered in delight as she toyed with the controller in her hand, increasing the size of the plugs inside the drone, and watching its body shudder in response. Finally Alicia wrapped her legs around it as she felt her climax growing, with Rebecca's name on her lips as she finally came.

The deed done she left the drone in its padded prison to await more gene retrieval for her scientific experiments while she headed back upstairs for her meeting with Rebecca, to show off just how much she had 'learned' about Techtinian’s recent work. 

* * *

"Von Baron will see you now in her office.", the secretary said, her smile unchanged. "Please step into the elevator and go to the top level, she will be there to meet you, Titan."

Titan nodded and headed towards the elevator with Warden in tow, the near robotic mannerisms of the woman weirding her out. The trip up was quick, with Warden humming the elevator music to herself, the sounds reverberating in her helmet. A soft ding announced their arrival as the door slid open, the two stepping into the room. The office was large and spacious, with a wide open window and balcony. The entire thing having an almost futuristic look with its sleek glossy designs and glowing lights. A power hub pulsed with lights, its face exposed by the open access panel against one wall, thick cables spreading out from it and vanishing into the wall’s material. Only one chair sat before the oak desk in the middle of the room.

Titan wondered briefly why they hadn't simply flown up to the office when Alicia greeted her from her desk, the CEO wearing a trim black suit.

"Rebecca, or Titan I suppose, welcome to my little office once again!", the redhead declared as she stood up and made her way over with open arms. "Sorry about that little wait, I'm glad to see you came."

"Oh it’s fine, I'm sure whatever it was you were doing was lots of fun.", Titan replied with a coy smile.

The redheads gaze flickered behind Titan and to Warden for a moment, acknowledging her presence as her smile faltered for a moment.

"Had I known you would bring Warden I would have gotten a stool or something for her to sit on, I apologize.", Alicia remarked with apparent sarcasm.

For a moment Titan laughed at her friend's joke before offering Warden the chair, the alien woman near skipping over to it and having a seat. The hero was taken off guard as Alicia brought her into a tight hug, one that she happily returned, enjoying the feeling of closeness between them in that moment. When they parted with a step, Alicia gave her another quick smile before returning to her desk, shuffling through papers.

“So, I suppose we should get to business. I have two new things for you, some vital intel, and a new tool for you. Which would you like to see first?", Alicia offered.

"As much as I love your gadgets, and how much time you put into them", Titan said softly. "I think right now I just need the information about Techtinian and Lightweight first."

"Yes, so we can find her and bust her up for what she did!", Warden shouted, clearly hyping herself up.

Alicia gave the armoured woman a concerned look before refocusing her attention on Titan. It was the first time the hero had brought her apprentice for one of these meetings and Titan knew that the two of them didn't get along all that well. Thankfully Alicia seemed to simply ignore Warden totally as she picked up one of the papers on her desk.

"So, I did it, I was able to track Lightweight’s quantum signal after she was...changed and tracked her movements through the underground before it blinked out.", the redhead said with a smile. "I think I know where one of the entrances to Techtinian’s lair is."

Titan felt a flutter in her chest at the news. This could be huge and a great step towards finally crushing the villain: “And what was the tool you developed?"

Alicia reached below her desk and brought up a sealed metal thermos. The thing giving a small hiss as she unscrewed the top, steam rising from within.

"I figured out what that black stuff she started using is and created a solution that would dissolve it. You can use it on Lightweight to free her when you find her or on yourselves if it gets on you.", she explained. "But be careful because that's all there is."

Titan happily took the container, screwing the lid back on. Talking about the black latex substance brought forth memories again, of Lightweight and now her horrible dream too.

"Then all we need is to plan...", Titan said, looking at her two friends. "...where and when we strike Techtinian."

Warden took that moment to chip in: "We could try to lure her out, since we know where she will come from. Stay near that exit and bring her and Lightweight into the open city to fight."

Titan nodded, looking at Alicia for a reaction. "Or we could sneak in, find her lair and beat her there, saving Lightweight and destroying her lab in the process.”

“Those both sound like good plans.", Alicia remarked. "You are in charge though Rebecca, which do you want to do?"

Titan bit her lip, knowing that it was certainly a hard choice to make but after a minute of deliberation she came to a conclusion. "I think we should try to sneak in, we need to end this now and who knows who else she might have trapped in her labs."

Alicia nodded in agreement, and Warden simply shrugged at her idea being overruled, Titan knew best anyway.

"Here.”, Alicia said as she handed Titan a large folded piece of paper. "I did what I could to make a map from the readings. I hope it leads you there, because that place is a nightmare to navigate."

"You've been down in those underground places?", Warden asked. "I thought the underground was just for underground people, not folks that live up here."

A flash of confusion ran across Alicia's face as she tried to understand what the hero ment. "I've led expeditions into the underground for lost technologies, the city is very old and holds lots of forgotten things.”

Titan nodded, already formulating a plan: "Thank you so much Alicia, after this we really need to do something together!" The words made the redhead blush a bit. “Come on Warden, let’s head to the entrance!"

The two heroes ran onto the balcony and took off, flying away. Once they were assuredly out of sight, a scowl spread across Alicia's face as she walked to the elevator, muttering about a 'dumb armoured bimbo'.

Reading the map, Titan landed next to an abandoned warehouse near the city border, a forgotten and ruined industrial park. The two carefully made their way inside and into the basement, staircases leading deeper and deeper into the metal maze, rusted holes in the walls giving a glimpse into the vastness of the caverns it occupied.

Titan had only been into the city's bowels a few times and hated it, away from the sun in such dark creaking places was horrible but she knew she needed to press on and get the jump on Techtinian. Following the map they continued to make several twists and turns, walking through old maintenance rooms and supply sections for unknown devices, great turbines thumping with power beneath them, supplying energy to who knows what.

What Titan had worried about however, came to pass. Before a shattered room full of broken lab equipment and beds, they faced a crossroads, with the map having run its course. They had to press forward though and she felt the expecting eyes of Warden on her back, looking to her for a decision.

Oftentimes Titan would err on the side of caution, especially when Techtinian was involved. But in that moment she had a deep trust in her apprentice. She had trained the armoured hero for years, and knew how powerful she was. There was little doubt that she could best the tech based villain if the worst should come to pass. 

"I wish there was another way but we need to track her down, the longer this goes on, the worse I fear Lightweight wil be.", Titan muttered as she turned to look at Warden. "I'll take the right path and you take the left, but just scout and see if you can find anything okay?"

Warden nodded: "I'm sure we won't be running into anyone but Techtinian’s minions this deep underground, I'll take the left one."

"Let’s meet back here in an hour, okay?" Titan said, biting her lip in worry.”'And be careful, she's too smart for her own good, there may be traps."

"I'm too fast to spring a trap.", Warden declared as she headed down the fractured pathway, leaving Titan behind.

The hero waited a few moments before heading down the other path. The route she had chosen looked like an old sewer system or aqueduct, deep streams of fresh water flowing between cobblestone paths and arched headways. The architecture of the place continued to baffle her, as it was like layers upon layers of the city had been squashed together in a misshapen heap. As she stepped along, Titan too made sure to watch for traps, tripwire or something more deadly, like that damned black goo. 

The black goo! The thought came to her far too late, as she realized she hadn't shared the solution from Alicia with Warden. 

Titan passed back and forth, trying to decide what to do, if she should simply press on and trust her friend's abilities, or to chase after her. Every second felt like a wasted opportunity as the hero tried to make up her mind.

There wasn't time to think, to wallow. All it took was one thought to spring her into action, of Lightweight before her, writhing in pleasure as she lost herself.

Titan ran, with nothing able to stand in her way, the worn cobblestone walls of the aqueduct like paper before her might. It took a mere fraction of the time to return to the crossroads. The metal container was firmly in her hand as she headed down the hallway, hoping to catch up with Warden, however far she had gotten, before something happened. 

As she hurried along, the telltale signs of her friend’s passing were evident, a metal door that must have been in the way had been ripped out of the wall, taking part of the hallway’s metal framing with it, and had been tossed aside. It was good to know that Warden was in a fighting spirit at least. 

One thing Titan gave a small thanks to was how straight the hallway was, what few turns she came across caved in or behind closed doors. That small hope however was shattered as she stepped into a dim room, the single light bulb hanging from a swaying chain in the center. Despite that she saw that there were several doors, all open, marked off with numbers referencing ward sectors, whatever that alluded to.

It seemed like an impossibility to pick the one that Warden had gone down but Titan had to try, taking a step towards the one labeled Sector B when a wet, sucking sound filled the silent room. The hair on her neck raised as Titan turned her attention to the darkness of the corners of the room.

Something was in here with her.

Not looking to risk anything the hero floated to the ceiling and grabbed the light, using it as a flood lamp as she scanned for the source of the sound. It took a moment but she soon found her prize, a woman, nude except for the revealing black latex attire stood in a corner of the room, her head hung low and her back to the hero, her arms hanging limp at her sides. The sucking sound rang out again, coming from the woman, the exact source unable to be discerned from her position.

Dismissing the feeling of concern at the horror movie before her Titan let go of the light, the bulb now ocolating around enough that light would touch the woman's back every few seconds. The hero approached her, taking a second to unscrew the container of Alicia's substance, the dense liquid inside sloshing about with a slugging splash, the rising steam not stopping.

As Titan got close she could see the woman’s body was shaking and twitching naturally, like it was possessed. She didn't fully understand what condition drones under Techtinian’s control experienced but she couldn't imagine it was good, no matter how much pleasure they seemed to be subjected to. Reaching out with the open container Titan prepared to splash a bit of the substance on her, hoping it worked as well as Alicia had promised. 

As she tipped it down though, the drone sprung into motion, with a single, fluid movement it kicked back with its legs, the momentum seeming to carry her body around as she did a full flip, her boot bumping against the container and startling Titan. With an almost weightless grace the drone landed back on its feet and turned around. Even with its face obscured Titan knew who stood before her.

It was Lightweight, the fallen hero wearing the same corrupted attire she had been taken in, save for her crotch seemingly no longer fully covered by the latex, the shadows playing tricks on what it even looked like in the black seas of latex down there. All of the bounce and life in her seemed gone, the drone slumping again, seeming to not even know she was there. With a shaking arm Titan reached out to Lightweights chest, her bare skin still visible against the blackness of the rest of her. 

The drone snapped back into action as soon as her hand drew near however, and with both arms outstretched she launched at Titan, grabbing at the hero's body desperately, she could even feel something bumping against her thigh as she grappled with the thing. With a cry of surprise, Titan threw the fallen hero off her, the latex covered woman falling to the ground with a dull thud. Lightweight slowly rose to her feet again, her hands finding their way between her legs, pawing at her privates. 

Titan raised her hand to try again with the substance when her eyes caught something. On her right hand were several thick, black, wet spots on her exposed skin. Her body started to shake a bit as she quickly tried to think of what to do.

For a moment Titan's vision blurred as she felt sheer panic, the sight of the stuff on her bringing forth far too many memories, but she was able to get a grip of herself as she took a step back from the drone, and took a breath. Looking at the material she could see that it wasn't even moving, that it didn't seem to pose much of an immediate danger, at least not as much as the fallen hero before her. 

The drone continued to stumble, seemingly near mindless if not for its brief display of power. What had once been obscured between her legs Titan could now see was a bouncing, stiff dildo, the other half more likely than not stuffed deep inside Lightweight, vibrating or pulsating with pleasure. 

The thoughts brought a grimace to Titan’s face, how far her friend had fallen into Techtinian’s clutches. Now all she needed to do was to subdue the poor thing and douse her with some of the substance to free her, something that was easier said than done. From their sparring matches Titan knew that with Lightweight’s powers, even as dulled and fractured as she was, she could be a serious opponent under all her bluffs and bolster. And there was no overconfidence coming from the thing before her, just muted pleasure as she continued to play with the toy plugged into her

It needed to be fast, already Titan’s thoughts turning back to Warden and whatever she could be facing without the precious solution in her hand right now. She had to decide how to deal with the drone quickly, so she, and hopefully Lightweight, could press on.

It didn't seem wise to try and draw out a reaction without precautions, so Titan walked up to Lightweight and allowed the drone to grab her, slathering latex onto her body. In response Titan wrapped her powerful arms around the fallen hero, trapping her in a tight grip. The drone seemed to understand what was happening as she raised the metal container above them and began to thrash about, pushing with a strength that Titan didn't know Lightweight could possess, seeming to throw massively varying weight about within her grip.

"Please Lightweight, I know you are in there somewhere, you have to fight this!", Titan shouted in a desperate plea. "I failed you once and I am sorry, let me help you now so we can beat the one who did this to you!"

Trying to dance around her so as not to drop the solution, Titan managed to stumble, the drone's shifting weight catching her drop and bringing Titan down on top of Lightweight, the smaller hero completely covered by her massive frame, the sounds of metal, goo and flesh slamming against stone echoed through the empty room, and as Titan got to her feet, there was silence, and a stillness. 

Looking down at the downed hero Titan could see it twitching still, but not moving otherwise. She had knocked the woman out. Such a thing seemed so simple that Titan hadn't even thought of it, simply assuming the helmet as well as Techtinian’s intelligence having bypassed such an issue.

Not one to question small favours, Titan quickly dumped some of the solution onto Lightweight, and then herself. The viscus, steaming fluid almost seeking out the latex on her and Lightweight’s body, the cursed black substance sloughing off like wet mud onto the ground. For Titan it was gone in moments, but on Lightweight patches of the blackness remained. Not wanting to waste more solution than needed however, Titan assured herself it was enough.

Freed of nearly all her latex prison, Titan could now look at her friend again, the poor hero laying flat on her back, naked, a plug in her butt and a double ended dildo still hanging out of her vagina. What was concerning though was the still present helmet, it being what filled Titan’s stomach with knots, thinking of the possibility that something had happened to her friend’s mind beyond whatever the latex had done to her.

The words and desperate cries from the previous night, how Lightweight had said she feared Techtinian had done something to her mind, seemed all too real now. Even still, this was a step in the right direction. Capping the solution, Titan hoisted her naked friend onto her shoulder, teh dildo sliding out of her vagina and clattering to the floor, where Titan didn't even give it a glance. Instead she looked forward towards the many doors before her, and continued with her gut choice of Sector B, hoping she could soon find Warden, before it was too late. This adventure was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Warden hated the underground. It was all she could really think about as she walked through the dim metal halls, her metal heels providing a rhythmic beat to her march. She hated the dark, damp rust filled air of the claustrophobic halls of smashed together buildings as opposed to the sun’s warm touch on her skin. 

The hero felt a bit aimless without the warm smile and guiding words of Titan. Without a proper direction Warden simply continued walking forward, following the path before her, giving a brief thanks to whoever could hear her every time a crossroads lay broken before her, narrowing her search for the elusive path to Techtinian’s base.

More than once her walkway would lead outside of the confines of the buildings and halls, onto walkways or halls whose walls had simply been smashed away by whatever brought them down there. She would take those rare moments to look out at the expanse, the few rays of sun slipping through from above lighting up massive mechanical structures, great feats that she had never seen in the city above. Warden resolved that she would ask Titan what had happened to cause such a fallen world below their home that night. 

For a time Warden thought to simply fly out into the expanse but in such a darkened state she feared something would attack her. Titan had often spoken of anti air weapons and though Warden had never seen one, she could guess what they might entail and someone like Techtinian would be the type of villain to utilize something like that in defence.  
Even with that looming threat of an attack, Warden still felt the tug in her mind to try. She had just emerged from what had looked like some kind of hydro plant like the ones Titan had showed her, the machines rusted and broken, when she was greeted with the black expanse again. She had long lost track of time and though Titan had warned her to return in an hour, it seemed foolish to turn back empty handed. More than once she had seen her friend slumped in defeat at home because of this damned techno woman and now was her chance to prove that she was a true hero to Titan.

Even still, Titan's words held the utmost merit in her eyes. Flying about until she hit her head on something was about as unheroic a thing as Warden could think of. It was better to just continue on foot, at worse run into a few traps. Sooner or later she had to find something. 

Walking back into a connecting building from the catwalk, Warden was relieved to hear noise. Not the endless creaking of old metal or the sounds of her feet but the sounds of pumping hydraulics and hissing steam. Several of the old, limp pipes that hung above her head billowed with the warm, obscuring air, giving the room the look of a steam room.

The thought caused a frown to crease her face, thinking about how nice it would feel to strip naked and slide into the warm waters of a hot tub again. Walking through the small room, Warden passed several generator looking devices, each thumping away inside their metal shells, likely providing power to everywhere they could still reach. With her thoughts still focused on the primal pleasure of a hot bath, Warden gave few thoughts to how many of them still littered the place or how they were maintained.  
The exit proved almost too small for the armoured woman, her tight armour plating getting scuffed from the crude doorway cut into the concrete wall, the sound of metal on stone grating to her ears as she squeezed through. The door proved to be one small passage too many for Warden and with a swing of her arms the concrete around her crumbled, leaving a much larger door for her to pass through. What was one more broken thing in a sea of it.

The sounds of the steam room were already fading as she continued down the misshapen hall, its buckling stone looking like it had been crushed to half its original length. Few blinking lights did their best to light up the way before her.

Then her ears picked up a new sound, from behind her. The scraping of something against stone and the clicking of heels on the broken concrete floor that were for once not her heels. She had missed something in that room, someone hiding. No doubt some kind of minion of Techtinian, ready to strike. Despite the chance of a fight Warden felt near giddy with excitement. She was on the right track, she had found a thread to follow back to the villain. But first she needed to deal with whatever was now sneaking up behind her. Clenching her thick, armored gauntlets, Warden was itching to fight.

Turning with inhuman speed, Warden launched herself at the thing behind her. She had moments to examine the thing before her fist connected with it. It was one of Techtinian’s drones, the black covering giving it away. The thing was walking in heels, awkwardly taking a slow step, as if it was trying to sneak. 

Her fist connected with its chest, the blow sending the drone flying back into the room and into one of the generators. The machine sputtered for a few moments before resuming its previous cycle. Warden walked to the downed drone, feeling powerful and confidence filling her mind with each step. This was where she was best, fighting.

The drone was already trying to stand back up when Warden got to it, a quick kick sending it back on its latex covered ass. Looking it over the hero had expected some kind of combat drone or some assassin sent by Techtinian to take her out. Instead of weapons however the thing before her looked to be equipped with power tools. The black belt it wore was stuffed with several items, a hammer, a wrench and other random items, but not a weapon in sight. Its helmet covered face continued to look up at her with a blackened visor, no passion or rage behind in the thing at all.

To Warden it looked more like some kind of fixer drone, some weak thing that couldn't even defend itself right. Warden felt the excitement fade from her thoughts. There wasn't any grand fight to be had here, just a living screwdriver doing a poor job maintaining nearby machines. Despite the lack of a fight, Warden still felt a small shred of joy, knowing she was at least on the right track. All that was left was what she should do with the drone before her, since it was likely that the little latex devil would scamper off and alert something of her presence. It was then that Warden finally realized that she didn't possess any of the merical substance that Alicia had provided, causing a tight frown to cross her face. 

Letting the drone stand up under a watchful eye, Warden noted that the thing didn't run off and instead simply turned around and began examining the generator it had impacted against, seeming to wholly ignore her in favor of its maintenance job.

While thinking of what to do, Wardes looked over the drone. The woman was thin and unremarkable, her small butt and hips swaying side to side as she worked on the generator. The hero wished she had some of that substance to try and free the woman, to maybe get a guide through the tunnels. A scowl and clenched fist betrayed her feelings as she felt a twinge of anger at feeling so beholden to some technology from Alicia. After all, she decided, it was those damned helmets that were the real issue with the drones, not the latex that coated the body. Breaking the techno brain would be better at freeing the women inside than removing that coating that provided simple physical defence.

Even with her anger Warden played it safe, remembering the warnings through horror filled tones from Titan about the new type of defence that Techtinian apparently employed. Taking a piece of broken concrete the size of her fist, Warden threw it at the drone, watching the reaction. The impact caused the drone to lurch forward a step, banging its head off the generator, however no snapping latex lashed out from its body. It seemed that it was safe to touch.

With both of her armoured hands, Warden gripped the black helmet, her fingers trying to find anything to dig into. The material was stronger than she had expected, but even still it was no match for her strength. Lifting the drone up as she dug her hands into the prison, the trapped woman began to thrash about, her feet no longer touching the floor. Her tools clattered to the floor as she flailed about, looking like she was in great pain, or perhaps some rapturous pleasure, Warden could not tell.

With a final grunt of effort Warden tore the helmet asunder, its two halves wretched from the woman. The drone fell to the floor as the broken pieces of technology in Warden's hands shuttered, the lights inside frantically blinking before dying. Tossing the junk aside she looked down at the woman, hoping to see a smiling, grateful citizen looking back at her. 

Instead there was nothing. The woman, who had very short dirty blonde hair, looked at her without an expression, her eyes remaining empty of any thought. Warden could now see the drone was about middle aged but before she could get a proper look the drone stood up and began to walk, ignoring its lost tools.

With a robotic rhythm and the click of heels it left the room and down the hall Warden had entered moments before. She had failed to save the woman, but perhaps the drone could still act as a guide.

Following the drone was easy, the woman keeping a constant, steady pace that the larger Warden could match with ease. The sounds of two pairs of heels filled the empty halls as the drone walked with a single minded determination, heading somewhere. No matter where the destination however, Warden knew it was where she needed to go.

A few times Warden gave the drone a curious push and watched the thing stumble but regain its footing and continue on its way. There seemed no risk of it turning on her so Warden simply continued to study the woman, wondering who she had been before becoming a drone or if there was even anything left of her still inside her head after all of Techtinian's meddling.

The drone took a sharp left turn at a crossroads of fractured tile halls and as Warden followed she could feel a radiant heat coming from farther down and amongst the sounds of their steps the far off sounds of machines. They were close. This may not be the passage in that she and Titan had planned but it was still a way in.

Titan...

Warden wondered how her friend was doing and if she had gotten the same luck or was still wandering around. It would be hard to meet up again but even if she had to rely on Alicia's help they would reconnect after this was over and done with, after she had proven herself. 

As she progressed along Warden noticed the tiled hall slowly changing around her, thick cables and metal piping lining the walls in thicker bunches, clashing so badly with the rest of it that there was no way they were original fixtures. The drone took another corner and Warden was greeted with a strange sight as she too turned the corner.

It was some kind of processing machine line, at least that was Warden's best guess. The long room's far wall lined with tall, metal coffin-like devices connected to tangles of thick wires that ascended into the ceiling, lost amongst the thousand others. Several of the coffins seemed occupied by drones, who looked almost like they were sleeping or unconscious as they lay motionless, their helmets obscuring the details of their faces. 

Warden's drone marched to the nearest empty one and lay in it, her eyes closing as the door closed, obscuring all but her face through a viewing window. From somewhere in the top of the coffin another helmet fluttered down and secured itself hiding the woman inside behind the face of a drone once again. 

At the far other end of the room was a door, the thing looking to be made of thick, secured metal. Beyond that though it looked like a dead end, much to Warden's worry.

The sight of more of Techtinian’s infernal contraptions filled Warden with a burning feeling of displeasure. The armoured hero stomped over to one of the empty coffins and looked it over, seeing how the inside was filled to the brim with more strange machinery, likely for droning.

Her right hand wretched the thing’s metal frame, her gauntlet gripping the machine and simply caving its frame in with ease. The machinery inside sparking, its mechanisms whining as they died. Without a word she moved to the next and gave it a swift kick, the blow sending the machine a few inches into the concrete as it crumpled like tinfoil, the wires above snapping and starting to smoke.

The next one housed one of the drones. Warden simply wretched the sealed door off, hearing it imbed in the wall behind her, before pulling the drone out and tossing her to the floor. Underneath all of the rage and destructive glee, the fallen alien had a semblance of a plan. Each coffin met its end at her hand and every drone was pulled from the wrecks. With all of them standing about, Warden tried to find the original drone she had followed but with a small horror she realized she couldn't tell them apart. The older blonde had been lost to the faceless mass of drones once again.

Warden thought of simply tearing each of the helmets off the women, all of them different shapes and sizes before her but it now seemed like just a wasted effort, worse, it would reveal more faces to warden that she had failed to protect at some point. It was better they all remain faceless drones for now.

The drones stood about looking at one another, cocking their heads and touching each other. Warden would have thought they were talking if she’d have heard any sort of noise coming from them. Instead after a few moments the entire group, 7 drones now, marched to the far off door. Warden's plan had worked and she now had many more guides to follow. All of them likely delving deeper into the base to get whatever they needed. She was back on track.

The door opening however was not part of her plan. Warden felt her body tense up as she watched her drones wander over to whatever was opening the thick metal door. The drones filtered through and in stepped another drone, this one armed with some kind of gun, wearing thick latex padding on its body like armour. The words S66440 plastered on its helmet like some kind of identification.The heeled drone took a few steps into the room and looked right at Warden, seeming to scan everything before it. 

The armoured hero contemplated what to do, if she should simply repeat her actions again. But the drone chose for her, turning and scampering away, displaying a speed and urgency the other drones had not. The door slamming shut behind it.

Warden cursed as she ran for the door, the alien realizing she had let some kind of security get away. The thick metal was nothing as she smashed through, the hinges snapping as the door slammed into the concrete, stuck. Warden was taken back for a moment by the sight.

The room was a tall cylinder stretching upward beyond her sight, its walls lined with more of the coffins, hundreds of them perhaps, reaching up into the cable filled abyss. Her drones were nowhere to be seen so Warden scanned the room, looking for any movement. Luck was with her in that moment as the heel of a drone caught her sight for a moment as it vanished into a doorway on the other side of the room. Warden wanted to just let loose, to fly with all her speed after the drone, catching it before it caused trouble.  
But besides the worry of her simply flying through several rooms of god knows what experiments, smashing down walls, chasing down a single drone in a base full of them would defeat the purpose, leaving Warden relegated to simply chasing the speedy security drone down the hallway like a game of tag she had often seen children play. 

Warden didn't know where the drone was headed but the brief sounds she heard from the rooms she passed at least told her she was in Techtinian’s lair proper. Sounds of pleasure, the pumping and scratching of machines, it was like she was in the middle of a drone factory.

Shoving another drone out of the way as she ran, Warden watched the security drone vanish behind tall double doors. The sight gave her pause as unlike the cheap metal things that she had seen so far, the doors before her seemed formidable and strong, as if they were actually meant to keep something out or something in.

Any caution Warden should have felt had long since been washed away, replaced with a tired urgency to get to her goal already. The doors before her were huge, thick wrought metal that Techtinian herself probably made. Even forcing her hand through the seam of the double doors, Warden was surprised to find herself unable to grip the thing, the door wider than her hand. Her armour clanged against the door as she simply tore away at it, gritting her teeth as she summoned more strength than she had in some time to wretch the doors away. The one on the left broke first, the sounds of screeching metal and snapping cables coming from the wall as the slab went limp in the frame, allowing her to simply shove it into the wall. Warden never understood the point of doors if they didn't keep anyone out.

The hero's attention started to turn to the room, but not before giving the other door a kick with her heel, sending the great mass across its tracks and also into the wall. The way clear, Warden looked forward, searching for the pesky drone. The room looked like some kind of lab, evil looking machines she didn't understand lining the walls, filled with black goo. Standing in the middle of the room was the security drone, now backed up by 10 more of the faceless things. The hero was about to charge the pitiful thing when a voice called out to her.

"So my dear hero, you finally found your way here.", the voice spoke in a theatrical tone. "After all this time you discovered my lair. Tell me did my toys give you trouble?"

Warden said nothing as she searched for the source of the voice and looking beyond the drones she found it. At the far end of the lab stood Techtinian, the tall woman’s suit and helmet unmistakable, even as she stood with her back turned.

"Nothing to say?", Techtinian clicked her tongue in mock disappointment. "I take it you didn't care for my gift of Lightweight, Titan?”

The techno villain turned with an exaggerated flair, as if she was playing a part. Her eyes scanned the room as a mischievous grin spread across her face. The look faded however as she laid eyes on Warden.

"Oh..”, she replied simply, her bravado gone and her grin fading. "It's only you then?" 

"Titan is right behind me!”, Warden declared as she took a battle stance. "But I can beat you here and now and prove myself!”

Techtinian said nothing, a scowl on her face as her breathing turned sharp. With a stomp of her heeled foot her suit glowed with an eerie blackness which crawled across her body. The drones stepped away, huddling at the sides of the lab as Techtinian took another step, the whole room seeming to shake around her.

"So the dumb tinhead decided to play hero on her own for one.", Techtinian taunted. "I'm going to enjoy worming my way under that armour and showing you what defeat truly feels like so you can be out of the way once and for all!"

Warden was taken back a bit by the sheer vitriol in the villain’s voice. She hadn't known that Techtinian hated her this much. The time to figure that out was later however, now was the time to fight. With a shout Warden threw herself at Techtinian, aiming for the villain’s legs in hopes to take her out quickly.

Even with her speed however, Techtinian seemed to keep up, her suit shimmering a rainbow of colors for a moment before the villain delivered a well timed kick, sending the hero sprawling into a group of drones. The villain was on her before she could get up, digging her heel into Warden's right palm. While the alien felt no pain, she watched with concern as her armour dented under the heel’s force as it was twisted deeper into the gauntlet.

"Gonna just let me crush you under my heel you moron?", Techtinian said with a cackle, her voice almost breaking. "Perhaps a couple kicks to the head will get your senses in order, unless you like being under my heel. I like some submissive mound of muscle waiting to be punished.”

Warden grunted in effort, lashing out to throw the woman off her before getting to her feet. Techtinian was as dangerous as she remembered, more so perhaps with the sadistic grin now on her face and no Titan there to help her. Looking at her gauntlet Warden frowned at the sight of the crushed metal, the supposedly impervious thing ruined to the point where she could no longer clench her fist. This was not a fight she could hope to win through attrition.

One trick the hero had up her sleeve however was the villain's ego She had yet to fight one who didn't break eventually when hammered in that spot and Techtinian was no different.

"Aw, is that all you got you techno bitch?", Warden mocked. "All talk and bluster after everything you've done!"

The hero felt a swell of pride as she watched the woman's half covered face swell red with anger. She'd only ever seen Titan do such a thing to goad an attack and it looked like she had replicated it perfectly. With a shout Techtinian ran at Warden, her suit flashing colors as her fist was engulfed in fire and electricity.

With ease Warden sidestepped the blow and instead used the momentum of her sidestep to bring her fist into Techtinian’s back. Sparks flew out of the suit as the villain was brought to the ground, grumbling and shouting curses. The armoured hero's victory was short lived however as again the villain utilized her damned heels, driving it into Wardens' armored leg, crushing her knee and dropping her to the ground.

"So weak you have to rely on this pathetic armour.", Techtinian remarked in a snide tone. "You should let me make you something that will work better and keep a tinhead like you in line where you belong!"

The villain rolled over and straddled Warden, only to be knocked off with a solid blow to the head, sending the villain rolling across the floor. Standing up, Warden tried to bend the metal of her armour back, but the knee was ruined. With a slight hesitation at losing a piece of her beloved armour, Warden tore it away, leaving her knee exposed. Her impenetrable defence had been bested.

Techtinian however was showing signs of the fight as well, standing at a slight lean while the occasional sparks spit out of her helmet. Warden knew this was the moment to turn the tide, before the woman could grow truly desperate and bring out some trap or trick as she always had before.

What was important now was to keep Techtinian’s attention on the fight. The hero rushed the woman, easily dodging the incoming response of the heeled kick. While the woman somehow was near matching her in strength, there was no way she could be beat in speed.

It was like a dance, Techtinian would lunge with a sweeping followup and Warden would sidestep and backflip out of range. The villain would throw all of the elements at her and Warden simply ducked or dodged, weaving her way through the woman’s arsenal, waiting for the perfect opening. 

All the while Warden could see the effect the prolonged fight was having, the woman panting in frustration and exhaustion while her curses and threads fell away until she mentally grunted in frustration every time a blow didn't land. It was almost fun for Warden and she knew Titan would congratulate her if she could see the hero fighting.

Finally Techtinian’s fatigue caught up with her, and she failed to protect her side after a punch, leaving her wide open for Warden to deliver a titanic punch into the villain's side. The villain sailed across the room and crashed into one of the machines, the black goo spilling onto the floor as the villain’s drones merely looked on.

Marching forward Warden could feel her heartbeat in her ears. The fight had elevated her senses to immense heights and her thoughts had tunneled to a single thing, beating Techtinian here and now. Her left hand reached into the goo and pulled the villain out.

She had expected sputtered curses from her beaten foe but instead Techtinian laughed in her grip, the villain’s hands wrapping around her arm, staining her armour with the black sludge.

"Thank you for being oh so dim for me.", Techtinian managed to say as she tried to catch her breath. "You knew about the risks I posed and you went in and fought me alone anyway."

Warden's questions died in her throat as she watched Techtinian’s suit lash out at her arm, the tendrils of latex trying to grab hold.

With a shout of surprise she threw the woman against the other wall, throwing off the few bits of latex that had managed to stay on her.

"Is that it then?", Warden asked with a victorious grin. "Was that your trump card?"

"No.", Techtinian remarked as she sat up. "My trump card was all of the infecting latex my heel put into your armour when I twisted it into your hand. By now it should have spread through your entire useless armour."

As if activated by the villain’s voice, the inside of Warden’s suit became cold as a sudden writhing mass seemed to press against her entire body all at once.

Fear gripped the hero as she struggled to think of a plan. There was no time for anything if Titan’s words about the latex were true. With a panicked cry Warden started tearing at her armor, her previous hesitation gone as getting the latex off her became her sole focus. Tearing off her shoulder, Warden's eyes bulged as thick tendrils of black erupted from her suit, covering her body completely beneath them. 

In her panic Warden only gave Techtinian a glance, the latex seeming to cover her fully before exploding off of her body. The villain looked at the struggling hero refreshed, her suit spotless and any trace of fatigue gone. The woman gave Warden a hungry smirk and slowly walked towards her.

Had all of this been a ruse?

Warden managed to tear off one of her gauntlets next, there was a building pressure inside her suit, like the latex was trying to find more places to go. Her worries however were shifted as Techtinian gave the hero a slap across the face, the surprise and force sending Warden to the ground. Already she could hear and feel most of her armour simply busting and feel the latex covering her body like hundreds of unwanted hands touching her.  
Laying on her stomach, Warden felt the villain grip both of her hands and pull them back, causing a dull ache in her shoulders that only grew when she felt the woman's heel dig into her still armored back. The hero's vision was starting to get black around the ends in her helmet, and she couldn't see what Techtinina was doing, but at some apparent behest one of the drones approached her and pulled her helmet off with apparent ease. With a wet sound of resistance it was pulled away and cast aside, leaving Warden’s head thankfully bare, her blonde braid let loose from its confines.

The thick braid apparently caught Techtinian’s eye as she let go of the hero's arms and instead pulled on her hair, all the while continuing to stand on her with the heel. Warden had never felt as powerless as in that moment, being dominated so completely, her suit and defences falling away.

The drone squatted before her and started scooting toward Warden, its legs wrapping around her neck as it pulled its latex covered crotch close. Warden knew what was about to happen and she summoned what defiance she could, reaching out with her aching arms to try and push the drone away.

To her horror however her black, latex covered limps seemed to simply melt into the woman, moving on their own and pulling her closer.

"Failure as a hero, failure as a fighter.", Techtinian’s mocking voice felt like it was coming from right next to her face as the woman pulled at her hair more, angling her face perfectly with the drone. "All you are good for is a quick fuck before the main course."

The drone’s latex gave way, simply seeping into itself and exposing the woman beneath’s wet pussy. Warden had but moments to shout in defiance before her mouth was pulled into a kiss with the drones nether lips. And all she could hear was Techtinian laughing with glee as the last of her armor fell away, leaving her naked and covered, like the drones around her.

Warden could only briefly notice the heel being removed from her back before she was brought back to the pussy pressed against her mouth. Having caught her mid yell her tongue had slipped in and with her continuing to be pulled closer by so many courses she could not pull back. Her great strength seemed worthless. 

A cry that only caused her more trouble was forced out of her as she felt Techtinian simply kneel onto her latex covered back, her one hand still holding her hair tight while the other slipped around and started fondling her breasts.

"Well you don't have Titan's body.", the villain admonished. “But I guess even a failure like you can be used, you just need the proper molding."

The drone wrapped around her head continged grinding on Warden's face, the hero's eyes locked into looking at her exposed crotch. That is until the latex began to move again, bit by bit creeping back across the drone’s body. By now only Warden's head was free of the damned latex. It seemed however that would soon not be the case as she felt the damned stuff touch her lips and spread onto her, the hero unable to get away from its spread.

Soon the drone and her bodies seemed connected, a writhing, unbreaking latex creature of pleasure. Her eyes now obscured, Warden couldn't feel much beyond the latex's continued assaults on her body, teasing her pussy, ass and mouth but never entering her. She felt pathetic.

The weight of Techtinian's knee lifted, and for a moment Warden felt her hair go free before it was swallowed by the latex. What next, was she to grovel at the villain’s feet, sit like a pet for pleasure amongst other drones, waiting for Titan?

Her angry musings were interrupted when she felt the drone peel away, leaving just the taste of her pussy on Warden's tongue before her whole body shook. She was being lifted.

Techtinian smiled at the scene before her, all of her drones having come over at her command, each obediently lifting up the hero, ready to follow all of her orders.

The drones tossed Warden into one of the machines in the lab, a great vat of bubbling latex. For a moment it seemed like she would remain in there but the sounds of hydraulics signaled the next stage. From the vat the fallen hero rose, her arms and legs bound to two black pillars that kept her spread eagled for all to see. The latex now bound so tight to her skin that Techtinian could make out the woman’s erect nipples and pussy clearly, her now exposed eyes darting across the room.

"Now then, you dumb sex toy, I need your power but not right now, so sit back and let me just borrow some for my lab girls.", Techtinian remarked with a chuckle.

Warden could only reply with muffled cries as two fat tendrils of latex emerged from the vat and attached to her nipples, the sudden surge of pleasure causing her two twitch and shake. Both of the tendrils started pulsing, sucking on her large breasts and after a few moments she watched in horror as a glowing, golden substance seemed to travel down them into the vat. Each bit that they pulled from her, the hero felt a bit weaker. The machine was sucking her powers away like a parasite!

Warden tried to shake and struggle but it was so much effort, she had never felt so weak before. She tried to talk again and thankfully the latex seemed to relent, opening so that her mouth was uncovered.

"D-damn you..you won't get away with this!", she struggled to get out. "Titan and Alicia will break me out and beat you."

The look on Techtinian’s face was horrifying to Warden, a mixture of pure joy, grinning to the point of almost madness. Without a word Techtinian removed her helmet, revealing herself to the hero. Alicia stood before her, Titan’s oldest and most trusted friend.

The dots began to connect in Warden's mind, the despair at the realization of how far the woman's deception had gone. Had there ever been a chance of her winning at all? The hero slumped in her confines and Techtinian let loose a shrill laugh, putting her helmet back on.

"You see my little sex toy, there was no other outcome here.", she said as the villain walked over to a control panel. "Now I think it’s time you felt good about your new position."

The villain pressed a few buttons on the machine and after it blinked in approval she reached into the vat. Pulling out her prize, she turned to show it to Warden. It was a helmet. Not uniform like the other drones but some corrupted version of her own, tall and imposing with a massive visor that seemed to hold the void itself beyond its iron parts, like a cage. 

"I told you I could make you something better, now hold still.", the villain said as she put the helmet onto Warden's head. 

The hero was too weak to fight and felt the thing easily slide on, like it had been made exactly for her. What should have been latex instead felt like heavy wrought iron. Through the bars she looked on at the Villain who smiled in satisfaction at her work. Warden was about to gather her strength for a snide reply when she felt a sharp pain in her ears. It lasted only a moment however, but was followed by a tingling sensation running across her body. Confusion and horror spread through her mind for a moment, fighting against the ever present pleasure from the attention her breasts continued to receive.

"'I’d hate for something to happen to those pretty, dull thoughts in your head my little sex toy.", Techtinian said with a smile as she ran a hand across Warden’s thigh. "So I think I might just...siphon them away when you let your guard down. Not like you will need them."

"I...fuck you...", Warden replied weakly, trying to comprehend what was happening to her.

"Ah, eventually.”, Techtinian replied in an almost dreamy tone. "But let’s first fuck you."

Warden's eyes opened wide as she felt latex slip past her pussy’s lips,filling her pussy and ass, filling her as much as she could take. The pleasure was intense and she hated how it was drawing these feelings from her.

"Lets fuck you nice and hard.", Techtinian continued. “Fuck your mind and body into submission!"

The fat latex cocks inside her seemed to vibrate as they began to thrust in and out of her, each time seeming to go deeper and deeper into her.

It was a pleasure she had never come close to experiencing before and with each poundomg of the latex it felt like her thoughts were blinking out, her mind resetting every few moments. Like she was going mad.

The one in her ass just kept going and with a heavy feeling in her gut warden wondered if it meant to coat her entire insides with the black stuff.

And with another pump into her pussy the thought was washed away.

"Seems like you need help there.", Techtinian replied as her long fingers slipped between the hero's legs. "But the game is, you can't cum until I say so...and I won't say until you submit."

Warden cried out in pleasure as a response.

"Now, do you submit?"

Warden tried to think of a retort but it was hard to keep her thoughts in order. She wanted to cum so bad and it sounded so good...

Techtinian began to roughly plant kisses across Warden’s body, eliciting more shakes as the woman seemed to struggle to contain herself. For Warden it was like a pressure was building in her mind, the latex cocks keeping her thoughts at bay and the space in her head filling with a singular need. Everything else began to lose importance as she tried to grasp onto something to stop the torturous pleasure.

"Do you submit?", Techtinian demanded

"I...n-ye...", Warden choked out, Titan, the other heroes, everything flashing before her and none of it was enough to hold her.

“You will submit to me", Techtinian again demanded, no longer asking as her fingers slipped into Wardens latex filled pussy.

"I...I submit..." 

Teary eyed, Warden felt the words slip out, and the bubbling of her release filling her body, only to see Titan fly into the room, far, far too late to help her now.

The world beyond her latex prison ceased to be a concern as white hot pleasure washed away her thoughts, her body frozen in perpetual pleasure as her body was fucked and used. Still bound the woman slumped in her restraints, the latex on her twisting, molding what was once a great hero into something terrible.

Titan watched in horror at her friend’s twitching, bound body, The heavy weight of Lightweight on her shoulder was nothing like the sinking pit she felt in her gut at the sight.

"What have you done you monster?", Titan asked her nemesis, her voice low, the burning embers of rage showing through.

"Why I just had some fun. Afterall no sense having only one hero in your employ.", Techtinian said with a coy smile. "It's not my fault you were so late but I'm sure once she's all powered back up, Warden will be very happy to see you."

Titan felt a rage welling up inside her and in a desperate attempt, threw the rest of the substance at Warden, hoping to free her, even for a little bit. The metal container never reached its target as one of the drones simply batted it away, the last of it seeping into the floor. 

"No...", The hero whispered, a happy chirp from Warden’s confines stealing her attention. "No no...please no..."

A thing stepped out of the vat, its first steps uneven, unsure, its hands touching its body like it was discovering itself. Then the thing went rigid, shaking from some force within as a soft moan could be heard, only to be cut off like a radio’s plug being torn out. When it took another step, its movements were robotic and its demeanor inhuman as glowing gold lines spread across its outfit. 

Like Lightweight the fallen hero wore a twisted parody of her old hero's garb. Her chest and belly lay exposed, save for patches of squirming latex over her nipples and vagina. Her legs and arms were covered in thick, etched armor plating that was edged by the glowing gold trim that spread across the armour like veins. Gauntlets and heels covered in fine ebony details as well as heavy shoulder plating and a chest piece that framed her breasts like a window. With each step the sound of her clicking metal heels was accompanied by the sound of a long armored coat bouncing off the armour, the thing that wrapped around her back like a jacket, reaching down to her knees.

Warden had been an imposing sight in her armour but the thing that stood before Titan looked like some demon of myth. Worse, she had no doubt the thing possessed all of her dear friend Warden’s powers. 

"Warden, Ellie, please don't let this take you...don't leave me like this...", Titan pleaded, trying to look at the woman’s eyes. But beyond the helmet’s bars there was nothing, just blackness. Warden was gone.

Behind the fallen hero Techtinian took up a fighting stance and looking at the situation, Titan knew she faced an impossible fight. She had failed once again and this time lost a dear friend. 

Techtinian seemed to read her mind, shouting at the hero: “Go ahead, run if you wish, but taking that drone with you, Lightweight, will only cause you more trouble!”

With one last look at what Warden had become, Titan flew away, the sound of smashing stone and twisting machines signaling the hero's total retreat. The drone that had been Warden did not give chase. It did nothing but stand still, its mind empty, awaiting commands. The lab was filled with the sounds of laughter as Techtinian celebrated her greatest victory ever.

As the villain’s laughter subsided she looked at her prize. The towering drone was such a sight to behold. There was just one last thing to do.

"Come and kneel before your better, drone!", Techtinian commanded.

The drone obeyed, marching to her and taking a knee, its head slumping, awaiting more. Techtinian removed the helmet, the thing coming off easily with her touch, to look upon her broken enemy.

The woman that had been Warden looked back, her eyes empty, thoughtless.

Obedient, and submissive.

It was just how the blonde drone should be. Pointing to her heel Techtinian commanded her drone to kiss it, a final act of submission for an already broken hero. The drone obeyed again, as it would again and again, a puppet to her mistress’ will. Somewhere deep within the mainframe of Techtinian’s storage, the hero's mind finished transferring, everything Warden had been was locked away, another file amongst the thousand others.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightweight was aware. Or to be precise, the drone that inhabited the hero Lightweight’s body was aware of what was happening around her. After the damage done to her latex suit, the drone had drawn back into a power conservation mode under its mainframe instructions. It followed its instructions to the letter, working under the mandate that soon, it would receive help from more drones to repair the damage done and to remove itself from the holdings of the Hero:Titan. This did not occur. DroneHero:Lightweight looked at its surroundings even as the direct connection to the mainframe failed and its helmet was forced to switch to secondary, long range connections. While the helmet remained operational, its latex covering continued to slowly regain power, bit by bit reforming the drone’s uniform. All the while it was flown through the air, its body held tight by the powerful arms of Hero:Titan. 

DroneHero:Lightweight could tell from the look on the woman’s face that she was showing concern for the drone once again, a consequence of her relationship with the drone’s archived self. More than enough data and memories had been brought forth from the mainframe archive of the Hero:Lightweight's mind to reach this conclusion. It was a primary weakness that the drone had already exploited. And it would be something it would exploit now, if not damaged and weakened. From downloaded memory streams DroneHero:Lightweight could trace that the two were headed to the Heroes’ Guild, one of the more fortified structures in the city and home to the city's branch of the Guild. Danger signs/warnings surrounded the information as the building was one considered by the mainframe and Mistress Techtinian as off limits. Risk of mission failure or capture and technological loss were of a high probability.

Weakly the drone struggled in Hero:Titan's arms, trying to remove itself from the path towards the forbidden building but there was little it could do. Feeling it move the hero seemed to hold on tighter, looking down with a face that read as a mix of worry and sadness. The weakened mental state of the hero was catalogued for possible use. As they reached the massive bunker fortress Hero:Titan spoke to the drone, attempting to cover the shakiness of her voice with calm: "I'm going to get you help Lightweight, just please hold on."

The hero rushed into the building, passing by a few other heros that either balked at the sight or simply stepped aside. None tried to stop her. DroneHero:Lightweight tried to take in the building’s surroundings, cataloging everything it could. The attempt to upload it back to the mainframe however was found to be blocked. After several additional attempts the drone concluded that its connection had been fully severed, a defence of the building no doubt. The problems from such an issue were numerous as the ability to retrieve further information was vital to a drone’s evolving comprehension and abilities. For now it would act independent with what it had to the best of it's abilities, just as Techtinian would demand of it.

The drone returned to taking in its surroundings, the Guild being a structure that remained unmapped so all data collected would be of great value to Techtinian as well as to DroneHero:Lightweight during its current situation. The Hero:Titan stepped into an elevator and entered the bottom floor. A simple music score played on the speaker as the hero tapped her foot to a nervous rhythm. When the doors finally opened to their destination the hero stepped out and the drone took in the signs on the wall. They were at a hospital, likely one within the Guild designated to heroes only, DroneHero:Lightweight concluded and catalogued. 

Rounding the hall, Hero:Titan's voce had fully given way to panicked tones as she addressed the woman in a doctor's garb before her. A search of data brought forth an incomplete file on the woman, something the drone found very difficult to work with. Already the lack of connection showing its problems.

The woman was a Doctor Eve (Healing Hands) Evens, a hero whose powers were relegated to promoting extremely fast healing for biological injuries, making her perfect for the role of a doctor. The woman was two heads shorter than Titan with a noticeably smaller bust but equal hips and rear. Her face was framed by shoulder length brown hair, and she wore an expression of worry similar to that of Hero:Titan.

“Eve you have to help Lightweight, I..I don't know what to do.", Titan cried out, her words stumbling together.

Hero:Helping Hands, shorthand Hero:Eve, however responded in a much more leveled, calm tone: "I can see that. This is Techtinian’s handiwork, yes?" 

Hero:Titan nodded, the drone able feel her body shaking with emotion as Hero:Eve walked over and started looking DroneHero:Lightweight over. 

A smile replaced the worried expression on Hero:Eve's face, indicating a change in thought as she ran a hand across the latex on the drones body. "We've never captured one of them before...", she whispered.

Hero:Eve turned her attention back to the shaking hero: "Leave Lightweight with me, I need to study her before I can proceed."

Hero:Titan hesitated at handing the drone over, further weakness to exploit if the time came. "It will be okay.", was all Hero:Eve said in comfort.

That proved to be enough and Hero:Titan handed over the drone and quickly left, likely unable to properly hold back her emotions. Once the sounds of the elevator signaled the hero's full departure, Hero:Eve's demeanor fully changed, the woman nearly skipping with apparent excitement and delight as she hurried into one of the examination rooms.

DroneHero:Lightweight was roughly dropped onto the table face first, the drone’s position ensuring that her plug and ass were on full display. 

"I've wanted to find out how you things tick for a long time.", Hero:Eve said from behind the drone. "I'll just take some data before I try to save that dimwit Lightweight."

DroneHero:Lightweight could not see what had caught Hero:Eve's eye, but the touch of her fingers answered the question. The drone felt a tug at her plug, the latex thing moving around inside her as the woman gave it several experimental pulls.

"Now what's this then?", Hero:Eve muttered to herself. “I think I'll start with taking this for examination.”

Warnings started to sound in the drone’s head, concerns of lost tech started to creep into its mind. However DroneHero:Lightweight was still too weak to properly defend itself. With a grunt of effort and a hard tug Hero:Eve managed to pull the plug out of the drone a bit, a wet pop filling the examination room as the first latex anal bead came out. The second took much less effort, and soon the drone felt its plug being fully removed.

"Kinky.”, Hero:Eve remarked as her free hand began to touch the drones ass, seeming to take great pleasure from what she was doing.

The dangers in DroneHero:Lightweight’s head grew louder, and it began to feel new information flowing into its mind, new directives seemingly locked away until this threshold of danger had been reached. The drone’s helmet proceeded to seemingly race into overdrive, the latex suddenly spreading at a ten fold speed. For it, there was a rush of energy that flooded its body, washing away all fatigue and weakness. It felt more powerful than ever before.

Hero:Eve gasped and backed away as the drone rolled off the table, the latex plugs melting back into the rest of its latex cover as the drone’s uniform reformed fully, pulsing and writhing with energy. The nature of the situation had changed for DroneHero:Lightweight, the newfound power from the emergency systems within it providing a new path. 

The drone leapt onto Hero:Eve who shouted in terror and surprise, thrashing about as it hung on, latex dripping from it like water, clinging to the hero's white coat. Finally however DroneHero:Lightweight was thrown off, landing on its back on the examination room's tile floor. However as it looked up it took in the sight of a victory. 

The latex was already spreading across Hero:Eve, the woman trying in a vain to tear it off her. The black material simply disintegrated her clothing, tightly bonding with her bare skin. The woman’s face was a fixture of pleasure and horror as she choked out a gasp and plea that fell on deaf ears. DroneHero:Lightweight watched it cover her head, the woman’s eyes and mouth frozen in a look of orgasmic bliss as the latex took her. Hero:Eve had been converted into another drone. 

Without the guidance of a helmet however, the drone’s appearance was chaotic and monstrous, the latex drone before DroneHero:Lightweight wearing a face of latex, its features molded into that of twisted glee, latex dripping from it's unstable form onto the floor around it as its hands touched its body, desperate to draw out pleasure. The drone was incomplete but still useful. The sounds of the elevator arriving brought DroneHero:Lightweight back to its current situation and location. It would need to take the elevator back up to escape and there was now an unknown obstacle in its way...but the imperfect drone could be used to great effect.

The dripping, imperfect thing followed the drone like a wanting puppy, leaving behind a trail of latex that seemed to spread out on the floor with a single minded purpose, to infect and spread. It would be better to see those that were coming before engaging the drone concluded, the effectiveness of its new ally now about to be tested. Waiting in one of the other examination rooms the drone heard the startled voices of two women, shouting in surprise at each other and calling out the name of DroneHero:Eve.

With patience the droned hero waited and watched as the two women came into view, taking notice of the trail of latex and the mess of it that was left in the opposite room. The two looked identical in appearance and clothing, wearing matching green leotards and sporting deep blue pigtails.

The two entered the room, looking at the latex while continuing to shout and worry, leaving their backs exposed to the open door. With robotic precision the drone marched forward and into the room, the imperfect lumbering behind. The two heroes turned, their faces unfamiliar to DroneHero:Lightweight with its limited data banks, who categorized their looks of shock for later identification. Both extended their right hand as their fingers glowed a bright blue.

DroneHero:Lightweight utilized its power to easily sidestep out of the way with air-light movements, the blue projectiles dissipating against the wall. Long range projectiles were to be considered when engaging the pair, the drone noted as it made an attempt to weave around the next volley of attacks and get close.

The droned hero’s plan was abruptly derailed as its imperfect companion simply tackled one of the pair, the two landing on the floor in a goopy, wet mess of latex. The remaining attacker's attention was taken away from the drone by her fallen comrade, her previous look of fear twisting into one of pure horror at the sight of her twin being converted. 

DroneHero:Lightweight gave the processing a quick, steady glace for data, the lumbering mass of latex was sucking the woman into itself, like quicksand, her screams already being broken by moans of pleasure as latex bonded with her skin inside the mass. As she sunk in, her twin grabbed her one free hand and tried to pull, screaming for her twin to hold on, that it would be okay. The drone watched with interest as the trapped hero's face contorted into a look of absolute pleasure as her face began to sink beneath the mass of latex, stands of the black material covering her ears, entering all parts of her for total conversion.

The remaining hero stepped back in terror as her twin was fully taken by the writhing mass of Latex, the drone seemingly forgotten. After a few moments the mass shuttered and dissipated, latex pooling onto the floor as two imperfect forms rose from it. This time there stood two of them, identical in every way, down to the manic, hungry face. DroneHero:Lightweight knew that inside each remained the hero, their minds trapped until they could be properly connected and stored in the Mainframe.

As much as the fallen hero thought the information from further conversions would be useful, there were more pressing tasks on her agenda and so she simply pushed the remaining hero into the arms of the imperfects. The two were on her in seconds, their latex bodies seeming to meld together as they pulled the screaming hero in. DroneHero:Lightweight registered panic and pleasure on the falling hero's face as she took her leave. 

The imperfections were more than capable assets in a fight, but if they were unable to follow instructions, likely from their chaotic nature and lack of connection to the whole, they would become a hindrance if options other than attack were elected as the better outcome. Because of this, the drone chose the discovery and removal of what was causing it to be cut off from the mainframe as the highest priority.

With a renewed sense of purpose DroneHero:Lightweight made its way to the elevator, looking at the options. The building was built like a true bunker, with several more levels underground than what was visible on the surface. This would prove to be useful, as the hallways of the underground sections would likely hinder many heroes’ abilities. Selecting the next floor up, the drone waited as the lift moved, looking forward, its mind processing the possibilities ahead of it.

The door opened and the drone stepped out into a dark room, smooth concrete floor replacing the tiles of the last and exposed pipes and electrical wires across the walls providing enough evidence to DroneHero:Lightweight that this might be the floor it was planning to seek out. A few more steps forward and the sounds of talking could be heard. The main room was large and on either side was a doorway. As the fallen hero took in the layout the voices grew closer, it was better to have a plan before whatever was approaching showed itself.

Making use of the darkened areas of the room, DroneHero:Lightweight quickly pressed against one of the walls, surrounded by dark pipes and hanging wires. After a few moments a woman walked in, her freckled face smudged by a dark substance. She wore thick cloves and simple overalls, with seemingly nothing under them. In her hand was a toolbox, indicating to the drone the woman's classification as Maintenance. 

To the drone’s computing ire the maintenance woman did not leave the room and instead stopped at the opposite side of where the drone was waiting, cutting off several options to it. The woman set down her toolbox and opened it, picking out a select few and beginning to work on the wiring before her. It would seem her tasks would take longer than DroneHero:Lightweight had time for. The sound of the elevator being called away spurred the drone to take an immediate action. Processing more individuals in the building ran the unacceptable risk of a full reveal of its actions. Instead the droned hero looked along the wall it hid against for something to easily escape from.

Its persistence was rewarded as along the pipes were the broken parts of ductwork, the exposed metal passage leading into the wall and away from the danger before it. With silent, steady steps the drone snuck across the room and, utilizing its power, floated into the duct, using its arms to propel itself forward at a great speed.

The ductwork seemed inoperable, yet ran through much of the floor, with the drone counting a further 3 maintenance women in varying levels of the same clothing as the first through vents. But still no luck discovering what caused the barrier around the building. The task was beginning to take far too much time and DroneHero:Lightweight decided it would need to take drastic measures if it was to continue on this route.

Through the vents, the drone watched one of the maintenance women, alone and working on a pipe that was spewing steam nearby while looking over plans on a table in front of her. She had short, red hair, and the overalls she wore seemed to samm for her large hips and ass. Without its uplink, the fallen hero would need to resort to other methods of collecting information.

DroneHero:Lightweight slipped out of the vent, the screws holding it easy to remove with twisting latex from its body. With the woman's back to it, the drone approached, each step quiet and deliberate.

The woman heard nothing and was only alerted to the drone’s presence when her overalls were torn away and she was pushed forward onto the table, papers flying all around her.  
DroneHero:Lightweight gave focus to the method it would use, feeling a dildo ebb out of its latex form once again as the latex around it's exposed pussy converged into one its base delving into its bodies wet and wanting depths, eliciting a dull bolt of pleasure. The slick, black thing pressed between the maintenance womens ass cheeks, while the drone’s hands gripped her hips. Lines of thick latex ran from the fallen hero’s body and onto the woman’s, connecting them. Only a single word managed to escape the woman’s mouth before the latex reached her mouth, filling it fully and gagging her. The drone had no time to ebb away or convince the woman and needed the information as soon as possible.

"You, Maintenance:Woman, possess data that this unit requires.", DroneHero:Lightweight said slowly, the words emerging from her sounding monotone, each having an almost robotic inflection. "You, Maintenance:Woman, will provide the data this unit requires. Your cooperation will be rewarded. Affirmative?"

The woman said nothing due to the gag in her mouth, her heaving breath causing her whole body to rise and fall as she tried to struggle against the drone's grip.

"Your lack of affirmation has been catalogued. You, Maintenace:Woman, will provide the data this unit requires. You will provide the location of the device that is inhibiting this unit’s connection to the Mainframe.", the droned hero continued, sliding its fat dildo into the woman’s pussy. "You, Maintenance:Woman, will not be granted sexual climax untill providing this unit with the data it requires."

Normally such an interrogation would take hours, a helmet inhibiting the subject's mind from releasing it's built up pleasure. But the drone did not have that time and would have to rely on cruder methods

"You will provide this unit with the location of the device.", DroneHero:Lightweight demanded as it felt her getting close to orgasm, lifting the woman's gag for an answer.

Waiting for an answer the drone stopped, and slowly pulled out its dildo, the woman’s pussy trying to hold it in as best it could.

"Please..I-", the woman responded through moans. "This is too much.-.I don't-.."

Waiting a few moments the drone inserted the dildo again, pounding the woman's pussy, her moans getting louder and more pleadeding.

"You will provide this unit with the location of the device.", DroneHero:Lightweight demanded as it felt her getting close again, adding: "Provide the data this unit seeks and you will be granted sexual climax."

“The...the inhibitor is one floor up, in the armoury, you can shut it off there!", the woman cried out. "Please...please let me cum, oh gods!"

The information catalogued away the fallen hero resumed pumping into the woman's needy snatch. Already so close, the woman soon shuddered as pleasure took her mind, the orgasm like a dam breaking. The drone didn't stop however and continued fucking the woman, sight transfixed on the bouncing ass before it as it robotically thrusted over and over.

It was another three orgasms before the woman passed out from fatigue. An acceptable amount of time for a quiet removal of a witness. The drone dragged the body out of the way, into the dark where the woman would remain for some time. Hopefully she would not awake before DroneHero:Lightweight had completed its now expanding mission.

The elevator posed too great of a risk now as DroneHero:Lightweight ascended to the upper levels of the Guild, so it decided to utilize the air ducts further. With its powers the drone drifted through them without a sound, even ascending to the next floor with ease. It took some time for the fallen hero to find a spot that it could truly ascertain the new floor’s situation from but eventually it found a vent that looked over a large equipment room, perhaps a storage area.

True to the maintenance woman's words, the area was an armoury, boxes of supplies covering the floor and racks of varying weapons covering the walls. It was likely this was where many of the heroes stored and maintained their weapons.

The room held a single figure, a hero the drone was able to place as Quickshot. The blonde sat at a bench waxing a compound bow while humming to herself, wearing a simple white shirt and shorts. Thankfully her back was to the vent and DroneHero:Lightweight was able to drift to the ground without a sound, it's heels softly settling on the floor. Looking around, the amount of weaponry was staggering and the drone did its best to catalogue as much of it as it could as fast as possible.

After a few moments its main task rose back to the top of its focus and it looked for any signs that would point to the dampener. Following the utility pipes and wires along the ceiling, the drone spotted a thick bundle of cables and decided that the most likely location would be at the end of them.

Following the cable was a simple task for DroneHero:Lightweight, the lack of other personnel making it a simple task of walking. The entire floor seemed to be sectioned into areas filled with displays and storage sections, like a massive library of information the drone could catalogue. Soon the drone knew that it was nearing its destination, the sounds of crackling electricity harbouring something big nearby.

Rounding a corner the droned hero was confronted by the machine that had caused its mission so many setbacks. The edges of DroneHero:Lightweight’s vision seemed to shutter with static as it drew close. The machine looked to be some kind of tesla coil covered in a variety of cages and mesh wrapping. The whole thing was sectioned off from the displays around it as if what had been there had been destroyed and removed and the thing put in its place. The thick cable dropped from the ceiling and fed into the pillar base of the device.

The drone tested the cable, its thick padding providing a perfect insulator and without something to cut it, the line was far too difficult to destroy. That left a much more noisy option. Floating above the device, it pressed itself flat against the ceiling. Once it was fully lined up, it altered its weight, changing from near nothing to that of a tank. 

The device never stood a chance, sparks and twisting metal surrounding the drone as it plowed through the device, its metal frame crumpling beneath its weight. DroneHero:Lightweight stood up from the wreckage, feeling a jolt of pleasure from completing its task. Reaching out with its secondary connection, the drone’s helmet tried to connect back with its Mainframe.

It took several tries but finally the drone connected. Even though it was spotty, it could feel the flow of information back and forth resuming. It could feel itself becoming complete once again. 

Through DroneHero:Lightweight’s helmet fractured, static ridden words echoed through: "Goo-..ob, information i-..connection too weak for upl..get ou..sending backu...distraction."

The drone recognized the words of Techtinian immediately. It had a new objective, to get out and deliver the information it had collected as soon as possible. It felt good to hear praise from her better, the drone’s warped mind being rewarded with pleasurable feelings in her nethers. With the promise of more drones coming as a distraction it was just a matter of getting out as soon as possible. The stomping of feet getting closer however told the fallen hero that her actions had not gone unnoticed. Hero:Quickshot was the most likely culprit. 

As predicted the bow wielding hero rounded a corner, now wearing a filled quiver, weapon drawn, her eyes trying to take in all of the scene before her. With practiced accuracy, Hero:Quickshot fired an arrow, the flying death sailing true, with the drone only just sidestepping it with its power. With a grunt of frustration, Hero:Quickshot notched another arrow and took aim.

With the reconnection’s affirmation of more drones coming, there was little reason in the drone’s plan to continue avoiding conflict. It was once again part of a larger whole and adding to it would be a boon again as opposed to a mission risk.

With that in mind DroneHero:Lightweight charged Hero:Quickshot, the next projectile failing to end her attack by a mere inch as the bladed tip cut along the latex of the drones side. The damage was repaired instantly and Hero:Quickshot could not recover in time.

Already on her heels the blonde hero attempted to beat back the drone with her bow, using the finely crafted weapon as a cludge in a desperate, final attack. The attempt was met with silence from the drone, who simply grabbed the weapon as it came down and wretched it from Hero:Quickshot’s hands, tossing it to the floor.

The blonde hero reached her hands up in a pitiful defence, begging, words of defeat and promises of assistance filling the room, words that DroneHero:Lightweight took no head of as it embraced the hero in a tight hug. A gasp of confusion and unwelcome pleasure emanated from the woman's mouth as the latex spread from the drone onto her, desperate to convert yet another hero. Between her legs the drone’s dildo, which had penetrated her pants with ease and had lodged itself deeply inside her pussy, was gripped tightly by the hero's nethers, slowly pumping back and forth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the hero.

The woman offered no resistance, her mind and will seemingly weaker than those the drone had encountered before. Half way through her conversion the hero broke, her eyes losing focus and her hands touching herself, plunging into the thick latex between her legs in an attempt to masturbate. Her head was consumed by a layer of latex as she begged for more.  
The mass before DroneHero:Lightweight slowly took shape, yet another imperfect that would need proper reconnection later. With the reconnection to the Mainframe achieved for itself, this was no longer considered acceptable. Reaching into the latex mass, the drone connected with it and utilized itself as a connection conduit. Data and programming slowly flowed through it, not enough for a full drone but enough for a functioning one. The attempt seemed to be successful as the thing took proper shape,heels taking form as the latex tightly clung to its body, smooth instead of the dripping chaos, its face featureless awaiting its helmet.

It was still imperfect but improved, holding the proper knowledge to make more. The thing ran off on it's own, hopefully to infect another. DroneHero:Lightweight however refocused its paths back to its main task. With no more need to be silent, the elevator would be the fastest way to ascend to the exit.

The walk to the elevator was uneventful, the floor having been filled by a silence. As the drone walked it continued to take in the sights around it but soon it found its way to the elevator. Pressing the button the fallen hero was displeased with the lack of knowledge it had on the exact amount of elevators in the building, a small piece of data that would have been vital.  
The doors opened with a chime and inside DroneHero:Lightweight saw a woman. Clad in torn, dirty armour the short haired, soldier looking woman jumped at the sight, and pointed a rifle of some sort at the drone, the stock of the firearm glowing a soft gold light. The woman looked terrified and the fallen hero could ascertain why, as black, pulsing spots of latex covered her body, the dim light of the elevator giving the female soldier an unnatural look.

DroneHero:Lightweight lunged at the woman but her attack was thwarted by the woman throwing her gun at the drone, abandoning the weapon and using the opening to simply flee out into the floor. For a moment the droned hero weighed the need to track down the woman but the priority put before her by Techtinian came first.

Stepping into the elevator, the drone selected the ground floor and waited. Unlike its last time in the enclosed space, the lights were dimmer and the music playing started to cut out every few seconds. A deteriorating setting befitting what Techtinian would likely do to the place. 

The fallen hero watched the marker as the box rose floor by floor. It was at the one just below ground level however, that a violent shuttering brought the trip to a halt. The sudden jerk sent the drone falling onto its back, its dildo standing straight like a flagpole. The lights above it flickered and died, the sounds of great generators winding down as the building lost power like the final breaths of a dying body.

Getting to its feet, the latex clad woman immediately took action, pressing its hands into the door’s seam it pulled with its might, retching the metal door open, its electronic lock now disabled. Thankfully the drone was able to climb out of the tight box onto the floor. The one below its destination. Taking a moment, DroneHero:Lightweight took stock of its new location.

The metal walls and concrete flooring gave the room it stood in the look of a warehouse or industrial storage, the single bulb lights doing a poor job illuminating the room. One thing that caught the drone's attention was latex. Like paint the material covered the room in a chaotic splash, the puddles of it leading farther down the hallway. Several of the swinging lights themselves were even stained black, drops of the material falling from the ceiling and pooling below.

Intrigued at the unknown source of the latex, the drone followed and picked one of the branching hallways that stemmed from the room and walked, scorched walls and chipped concrete soon marking the area along with the latex. It was obviously the signs of a battle, but from who? Was this caused by the backup the fallen hero had been promised?

Even reaching out to the mainframe, DroneHero:Lightweight could not place any records of drones that would leave such a mess behind. However after a few moments its memories turned to personal experience and the events of the medical floor surfaced. Imperfects. 

Intrigue changed to concern as the drone trudged through the almost swamp-like, latex filled hallway for a while, ignoring the doors it passed as it marched in silence. The goal now was to make it to the stairs to the next floor.

DroneHero:Lightweight was soon faced with a T junction and noted the apparent luck as the direction signs remained untouched by the chaos around them, pointing right to the stairwell. Taking a right, the fallen hero picked up the nearby sounds of combat. The sounds of shouting and the crack of gunfire filtered through the darkened hall.

The source was a sight the drone found itself simply watching. The hall opened into a larger room with multiple connections and the door to the stairwell. It was near untouched from the scars the rest of the area bore, and half of the small room held crude fortifications, desks and boxes stacked at chest height around the stairwell door. DroneHero:Lightweight counted 7 individuals, all armed with lethal weapons and wearing a less disheveled uniform than the elevator soldier had worn, with a woman behind the barricades wearing patches that identified her as an officer of some authority. It would look that the Guild maintained a small platoon of Guardsmen..or women.

The armed guards' attention was so focused on the hall in front of them that none even glanced at the drone, instead all aiming their weapons at some yet unseen foe. This was a last stand.

Approaching heavy footfall was quickly drowned out by desperate shouts and curses and the sound of gunfire as the guards fired indiscriminately down the hall. The officer turned to shout something, a command perhaps at her comrades when a black mass overtook her. The thing pinning her down like a beast would its prey. DroneHero:Lightweight could cross reference and place its appearance immediately, it was an imperfect. 

It would seem that the things had managed to escape the bottom floor, a level of problem solving or determination the drone had not prescribed to the lesser things’ capabilities. Nonetheless them being here indicated an infestation throughout the building beyond what the fallen hero could ascertain.

The officer fought the imperfect, shouting at it as her comrades fired upon it, the bullets doing nothing as the thing’s latex body absorbed them, its thick material rendering them all useless. What pitiful cries the officer could muster in her futile struggle were silenced for good as the imperfect simply melted into her, consuming her form into its mass and trapping her in a pleasure prison her mind would not escape. One of the guards lost what shred of nerve she still had left and ran to the stairwell.

The others’ fire turned from the lost cause before them to the hallways, their previous shouts of bravado turning to horror. DroneHero:Lightweight watched stock still as a dozen more imperfects stormed the room, the barricades being crushed underfoot as each guard was overwhelmed and pulled into a latex prison. The entire group seemed to be sitting on the floor, their forms losing cohesion as the imperfects converted their prizes. To the drone it looked as if the room had been filled by a small lake of twisting latex. 

After a few minutes of observation 20 imperfects rose, as if being molded from an unseen power willing that into creation.The pooled latex receded until all that remained were small pools, leaving the room stained. Several of the imperfects looked the drone up and down but simply walked back to the hall they had come from.

The way clear, DroneHero:Lightweight entered the stairway, the ascending concrete leading to its goal.

A warning of caution drifted across its mind as it walked up, step by step. The dangers the ground floor held could be more than anything she had seen so far. The dulled grey walls around the drone were spotless, the low lighting from the back up causing long shadows to dance all around it. There was no sign of the guard that had fled nor signs of imperfects having come this way, both good pieces of positive information.

DroneHero:Lightweight had made it this far unscathed, a testimony to it's obedience and the skills of Techtinian when she programmed and overwrote the hero’s mind. It needed more information however before it could make a break for the door. If backup was on its way there was a good chance of a high number of heroes waiting for them as such a force would have difficulty arriving in a stealthy manner.

The door to the floor was unlocked, a simple metal thing that opened without trouble. The drone pulled open the thing a crack, just enough to look out and see what lay before it. If the mood she had observed from the guards below had been desperate then what she could read on the few guards in view was that of hopelessness. Taking a risk DroneHero:Lightweight opened the door a little more and crouched down to avoid wandering eyes as best it could to take in the scene.  
The front doors of the welcome area were sealed with thick metal, with makeshift barricades against them from behind. Desks, shelves, whatever could be scrounged up it seemed. The massive room was packed with armed guards and heroes, each face lighting up another dossier in the drone’s mind, a long list of them all collected in a single room. Smolder, Quickstep, even ones deemed dangerous in her programming like the electric based hero Circuit Breaker and dozens more. Titan was not among them. All standing together talking, no clear sign for the drone of who was the one in charge. It would be nigh impossible to break through the ironclad fortifications in front of it.

There was a thump on the metal shielding, a single dull blow that rang through the entire room, bringing a hushed silence throughout as each member of the guild turned their attention to the door. The worried looks on some of their faces betrayed to the fallen hero that they knew what was out there. There was another, louder thump and then a third, the metal noticeably bending inward from the force. 

A fourth and final blow twisted the metal inward, the two inch thick shielding bending like a sardine can as a hole was torn into it. DroneHero:Lightweight watched as yet another weak willed guard turned and simply ran off, likely seeking shelter or an escape somewhere else. Another to fall to the imperfects that roamed below.

Stepping through the hole was a drone that was known to it, and sending a request was returned with a wealth of identification. HeroDrone:Warden surveyed the group in front of it, towering over all of them. For a moment the two sides stood off, seeming to wait for the other to make a move.Throughout the ground the DroneHero:Lightweight could hear whispers of concern and disbelief, many of the hero's seeming to recognize the drone’s former identity.

A brief spray of gunfire hammered across HeroDrone:Warden's exposed chest, a shaking guard in the midst of the crowd having lost their nerve and fired. Her response was immediate, the towering drone upon the guard before she could react, lifting her up by the neck. Everyone stepped back in terror as the guards gun clattered to the floor, her arms and legs weakly struggling against the titanic grip. HeroDrone:Warden said nothing, looking at the guard through her visor as latex began to spread onto the struggling women. It was merely a second before the black material covered her whole body, her terrified expression vanishing beneath a pool of blackness. A helmet emerged from the goo as her body stopped it's struggles and by the time HeroDrone:Warden dropped her, the guard had become a fully converted drone.

More drones swarmed in through the hole as the group attacked HeroDrone:Warden, the bottleneck ensuring that their true numbers were not seen. The first 6 through formed a line and advanced in a steady walk, the click of heels on floor at first lost against the waves of sound from the battle but quickly growing in volume as more and more drones streamed in and formed up. A few guards took notice and engaged the drones, but like an unstoppable wave they were brought down in unison, their shouts melting into moans as they were slowly converted, their fallen forms lost as more drones emerged and advanced the line. 

Many of the heroes had now taken notice and detached from their attempt at bringing down their fallen friend and attacked the drones. Some had luck incapacitating their latex foes but others did not, their powers useless as they were brought down and pulled into the ever growing black wave of bodies, their shouts and screams adding to the choir.

The chaos of the battle grew and the wave of drones crashed into the bulk of heroes and guards, many having already fallen to HeroDrone:Warden's powers. One guard had begun to step backward, her weapon lost and her legs shaking with fear. The guard was making her way to where DroneHero:Lightweight hid and it was then it chose to get involved. The back up had arrived and not aiding would displease Techtinian. 

The guard yelped in surprise as she was tackled to the floor, her shouts turning to begging pleas of mercy as she was turned around and looked upon her attacker. The drone said nothing, hands sliding under the woman's armour and groping her breasts. The latex was quick to spread, spliping below the guards pant line as her clothing was removed, her defences stripped away. There was no need to rush with this one.

The guard’s eyes glazed over for a moment as the drone felt the latex covering her pussy bulge for a moment, a thick rod filling the guard up. The shouts faded into whimpers as the latex crept up her neck, an oozing encroachment that could not be stopped. The guard managed to give out a lust infused gasp before her mouth was covered and the process complete. For a few extra moments DroneHero:Lightweight continued, ensuring the new creation would not become a lost imperfect.

the two struggled back to their feet, and the new drone wandered into the chaos, latching onto one of its former comrades and bringing her down. The Fallen Hero watched as DroneHero:Warden stood above all of them, Smolder and Quickstep in a hand each, the hero pair both being converted at once. This battle was over, and with every second another voice was cut off, another gun ceased its firing. The drones all stood, waiting, every guard and hero now a drone, as silence fell upon the once bustling building.

Clapping drew the attention of all and through the hole Techtinian walked in, her hands coming together slowly. All of the drones’ attention became transfixed on the villain as they shuffled about into a formation, HeroDrone:Warden taking its place at the front. The villains eyes merely danced across the mass, until they transfixed on her goal. DroneHero:Lightweight walked over to Techtinian, who playfully toucher her latex covered butt.

"Oh, Lightweight, I knew you would be of great help.", the villain declared. "But being the tool that would ensure the collapse of the entire Guild goes beyond even my greatest expectation.

“And yet...", Techtinian said hesitantly. "...I never got to break you and here, amongst all your peers, seems like a great place."

DroneHero:Lightweight did not understand the orders it had been given, and simply stood still as Techtinian produced a data pad and imputed something into it. There was a beep and the drone lost itself. 

Lightweight awoke from a deep sleep her head pounding with pain and her throat sore. A trembling hand to her head felt metal instead of her hair and a confused panic gripped her as she tore off a helmet and threw it to the ground, into a pool of black around her. The hero spun around trying to remember where she was and what happened. Powerful rubbery arms grabbed her, one around her neck and the other holding her hands tightly behind her back as her vision cleared and she looked upon a horrific scene. So many drones stood before her, like a small army.

“Welcome back Lightweight.", Techtinian whispered into her ear. "You did such a good job I thought you should see it yourself and make one final choice."

Lightweight tried to say something but she felt the villain’s arm around her throat tighten a bit. The memories came slowly, as she realized where she was. Blurry, almost dream-like recollections, oh what she had done. Worse what she had felt. Pleasure, so much pleasure and obedience filled her head as the drone's memories melded with hers, like a wave that washed away what she had been.

"I think you just need to do one more thing to earn that big reward, my fallen hero.", Techtinian said, running her tongue along the woman’s neck. "You will convert one of your precious hero friends for me and you will obey."

Techtinian shoved Lightweight, the hero falling. All around her were drones, in her right hand she held a ball of a rubbery substance. There was a loud beep from behind her and Lightweight watched the latex slough off a drone in front of her, revealing to her horror Smolder, the redheaded hero beginning to shout as she threw her helmet off, what had once been Warden stepping forward and holding her tight.

"Lightweight?", Smolder called as her eyes met the hero's."Oh god,s what happened, what is happening?"

"She is going to drone you to prove her obedience, my fallen hero.", Techtinian replied. "Now do it Lightweight.”

The villain's words were like loud drums in her head and the hero had taken two steps before realizing she was moving. 

"What, no you can't, Lightweight stop, please!", Smolder cried out, struggling in the drone's grip. "Fight this please, we can escape!"

"Ah, ah, I made sure that your powers can't be used just yet.", Techtinian said. "Now Lightweight, obey your Mistress and do it.

Lightweight fought every step but her muscles fought back, taking one slow step after another with Techtinian keeping pace behind. Smolder's cries getting louder and more desperate the closer she got. 

"I...I'm trying to stop, I just...I...I can't disobey!", Lightweight cried, her words becoming dreamy for a moment. "I can't disobey my Mistress..."

Standing in front of Smolder, Lightweight's right hand rose, the rubbery blackness in her hand almost moving against her flesh as she reached out with it, straining to fight. Techtinian's hands on her back briefly taking her attention. Once again the hero was shoved forward, into Smolder, the two falling to the ground as the drones stepped out of the way.

Lightweight had no chance to stand as she felt the weight of the Villain on her back, the woman's arms wrapping around her. "Now look what you did.", she whispered.

Lightweight looked at her friend and saw a blackness on her chest, the shiny latex spreading across her like paint. Witnessing it again brought back a flood of memories, so many filled with such pleasure. Smolder said nothing, instead her hands weakly pressed against Lightweight's body, trying to push her off. The redheaded hero's eyes looked up at nothing as her mouth remained frozen mid shout. Techtinian held Lightweight’s head with a hand, forcing her to look, while the other slipped between the hero's legs. 

"You did this.", the villain whispered harshly as she began to finger her. "You did all of this and you love it."

"No, ah, stop please...I...", Lightweight could feel Smolder struggle or grind against her as the latex quickly spread across her body. The feeling of it touching her skin gave Lightweight a pleasure she didn't know she was yearning for. And the building orgasm as she looked in her friend's eyes couldn't come soon enough. She watched Smolder's eyes glaze over as the blackness consumed her face, the final glimer of the hero vanishing.

"Now cum.", Techtinian demanded and both bodies beneath her her obeyed in unison.

Lightweights back arched as she pressed against Smolder, until she felt Techtinian push down on her, leaning in and whispering: “Now kiss."

Lightweight's lips met her friend’s helmet, the cool, hard surface pressing against her lips reminding the hero the fate that Smolder just now underwent, one she knew all too well. What little of Lightweight the Hero remained was fading away as she continued to make out with the drone beneath her. Slowly the feeling of latex shifted under Lightweight, skin starting to rub against skin again as Smolder’s outfit assumed a form similar to Lightweight’s and Warden’s, a dark mockery of her prior hero uniform, sealing her fate as a drone.

Before Lightweight could properly consider her fate, she was roughly pulled up by Techtinian, the villain’s hands grabbing at her body, squeezing her flesh with a hungry need. Lightweight struggled, what semblance of her old self remained fighting for control.

"You liked that, didn't you, you failure.", Techtinian proclaimed as she roughly kissed at the hero's neck. "You can already feel yourself changing right, your thoughts turning?"

'What-what have you done to me this time Mistress?", Lightweight cried, the name slipping out of her mouth like it was natural.

"It seemed like such a waste having you heroes reduced to mere drones like the rest.”, Techtinian explained as she grinded against the woman. "So I developed a method that would merge your mind with the drone’s, so that after it's been through the paces you will come to accept me as your Mistress. And I can see it's working."

"No...no, I...you...", Lightweight felt a lump in her throat at the thought of such corruption, though it didn't elicit the terror she thought it would, perhaps she was already too far gone. Perhaps she would be better off giving in and enjoying the pleasure.

She felt no resistance to the thought, no objection rising from her mind, only memories of her time as a drone and how good it felt to obey. The feeling of latex on her body was heavenly, like the return of an old comfort. Lightweight pressed back into Techtinian’s body as it spread across her, the knowledge that she would emerge something new, a better her, was on her mind as she did.  
Techtinian watched in delight as the hero gave in, having decided to finally put a merciful end to the woman's worries. Lightweight stopped struggling and instead grinded against her in silence, like a good drone. The only sound Lightweight made was a gasp and a tiny 'yes' as the latex again covered her features, her face vanishing beneath the smooth material.

The villain released her returned drone and let it stumble a few steps, a helmet forming around her head. Once the final piece of her was returned she turned around and gave Techtinian a standing salute.

"Drone:Lightweight reporting for duty, Mistress!"

Techtinian simply smiled at her newest creation, looking out at the sea of blank faces, thinking of just how many heroes there now were to process. She had won.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca awoke, not with a feeling of terror from misshapen nightmares or the comforts of a cozy, relaxing bed. The hero simply stopped sleeping, her thoughts and feelings dulled, numb to everything around her. The towering her slowly got out of her bed, not bothering to dress herself as she sluggishly moved across the room. She felt hunger but had no desire to eat, to do anything. The rolling knots in her belly a mixture of a desire for food and a twisting hurt that she could not quell. It was a pain she could not suppress or defend against and it was horrible to feel. She had come home right after dropping Lightweight off, tearing her hero uniform off and simply laying in her bed, trying not to think about the events of the day. At some point the hero had fallen asleep and thankfully she could not remember any dreams that had no doubt plagued her that night. The faces and horrors she had borne witness to and the shame and guilt of failing her dear friend. Warden, no Ellie, yet another thing that Techtinian had taken from her these past few days. The two had clashed for so long now it was almost routine until this sudden shift seemed to bring forth some horrible plan Titan could only imagine the goal of. Stepping out of her room, the hero tried to focus on the cool feeling of the smooth ground on her bare feet, something to hold onto, to feel as she tried to collect herself. She could not let anyone see her like this, much less the Guild.

The thought of her organization gave her a small comfort. She would need to check in today to see if anything had been discovered to help Lightweight. Rebecca hated to admit it but she was at a loss since this new material wasn't something she could just brute force away easily. The damned villain’s mechanical devices always confounded her. Taking a deep breath, Rebecca tried to ease her feelings down. She had a plan for what to do today, what her next step was and that was a start at least. Looking at her naked body the hero knew she would have to get ready at some point, slip back into her uniform and head out. But that didn't mean she couldn't try to continue quelling the twisting anxiety in her guts first.

The walk to the kitchen was a stumbling slog, even with the perk in her mood. The hero's loud, stomping steps echoed through the house at an unsteady pace and she tried to keep herself from falling over, the sickening emptiness in her belly becoming worse as she went along, marred further by her blurry vision and few remaining mental cobwebs from sleep. Clothes were not needed to eat and so the nude hero had simply forgone the bother. It was her own home after all and she could walk in the buff if she wished.

Getting to the kitchen, Rebecca saw from the light that shone through the window that she had managed to wake up in the early morning, the sun just climbing up the far horizon. Her gaze however quickly shifted to the fridge, the door of which was swung open with little care and its contents scanned. The blonde hero knew she needed to start with something light else she'd just get sick and as she looked through the stuffed contents, her attention settled on leftover chicken garden salad. The sight brought a welling up of emotions that Rebecca forced herself to suppress as she pulled it out.

Alone in the house, the hero quietly ate the fleeting memories of her last morning with her dear friend, her eyes looking off at nothing as she tried her best to not think or remember. The meal was gone quickly, Rebecca not looking to savour the taste, only to feed her belly. The gnawing persisted however and the hero reached into the fridge and grabbed the first thing she could, an apple, then half a beef sandwich and then a full carton of orange juice.

Rebecca had never been one to eat her feelings away but now seemed like a better time to give it a try and it was hard to stop and let the memories settle back in. Of Warden, empty and silent like the house, like a broken mirror image.

The hero shook her head as if to try to tear away the footing the thoughts had gained in her mind. She needed to contact the Guild and move forward. Ellie would be back soon. Running a hand across her now quiet stomach, Rebecca felt a small sense of contentment.

Having eaten her fill it was time to move onward with the day. With how busy the Guild usually was Rebecca thought it to be better to simply call and ask how progress was going. Regardless of the answer it would likely be best to get Alicia on board and up to speed, her solution, while needing a refinement, would be a godsend for the physical ailments Lightweight had. 

Closing the fridge, Rebecca made her way back to her room, looking for her phone. The trip back came with a clearer head, and the hero stopped at Ellie's door. For a moment her hand reached out to open it, to touch it, but her limb curled back. Another time perhaps.

Getting back to her room Rebbecca eyed her closet, knowing she'd have to squeeze into one of her uniforms soon. The phone retrieved from the nightstand, Rebecca called the Guild, hoping to get patched through to the doctor. The phone rang and rang and rand before Rebecca ended the call. A frown crossed the hero's face, wondering who had left their post at the front desk though it didn't bring up any true concern. Afterall it was early enough perhaps the secretary simply went for a coffee. So Rebecca tried again.

And again.

And finally without a hint of anyone there to pick up her call, Rebecca hung up and tossed her phone on the bed. She saw she had so many new messages and missed calls that she was tempted to just take some time to look through them but given what the whole Guild saw yesterday Rebecca knew it would be a long list of sympathies that would not help her. There were many things that she could think of to explain the issue and all of them could be resolved by simply going down to the building herself. As much as her bed called out to her, to wrap her nude form in its warm sheets, Rebecca resisted and got into her hero outfit. The outfit was as usual a snug fit, the material stretching across her ample breasts and hugging her hips and butt. The final pieces, her cape and mask, were much easier to put on, with Rebecca taking up the mantle of Titan once again. Knowing she needed to keep her phone on her however, the hero was left with a problem she so often faced, no pockets. With a sigh of annoyance she took the small device and pressed it down into her cleavage, her breasts golding the thing tightly in place.

Flying out of her house, Titan took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, the crisp early morning almost acting like a purifying breeze as it filled her body. Getting out of the house was probably the best thing she could do right now.

The fly to the building was almost without distraction. Along the way Titan was brought down to the street by the wild shouts of a woman, who, when questioned, frantically pointed down the street claiming a mugger had taken her purse. Titan was happy to oblige, taking a small joy in how easy it was to catch up and dispatch the mugger. Simple heroics always were her favorite thing. The woman was so happy at getting her purse back that she lept at Titan and pulled the hero into a tight hug as she continued giving thanks. It was the kind of thing that Titan loved.

The mugger given over to a cop that she found nearby, Titan rushed to the Guild building, hoping to continue her sudden streak of positivity. That was dashed as she grew close and saw the buildings defence plaiting was on. Thick metal covered all of the windows and doors, supposedly turning the fortress into an impenetrable hulk of a thing. The plating over the front doors was torn away, ripped with such savagery that it looked like it had intentionally been beaten away.

Titan stepped into the poorly lit lobby through the hole, the few flickering lights casting twisting shadows over the terrible sight. The room was trashed, signs of all kinds of fighting littering the area, discarded and broken weapons, deep burns across the walls and crushed concrete and splintered wood littering the entire place. Titan struggled to think of what could have happened. Not long ago she had stood in that stop, Lightweight in her arms and the building had stood full, defended by the best heroes and guards the city held.

What was worse than the sights were the sounds, or lack thereof. The place sounded like a tomb, not a shout or cry could be heard, no alarms rang out and no footfalls could be heard. It was like the entire place had fallen and was emptied. Walking back, to the ruined reception desk, the poor thing looking like it had been crushed by some great weight. Titan caught sight of something in the darkness, shuffling movement in a corner of the room. 

The knots were back in her stomach, worse than that morning as she approached whoever it was. As she drew close however, Titan could see that it was a Guild employee, the half torn away overalls a recognizable outfit of the maintenance corps of the lower floors. To see one of them this far up tehe building would be a strange sight but at that moment Titan was just happy to see a survivor at all.

The woman did not immediately look at Titan as the hero approached, the woman’s long red hair   
being tangled in knots that bobbed around her and her head sluggishly moving to face the hero. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung open as if she was not all there. Leaning against the wall with her legs open as they were, Titan found the words 'fucked silly' crossing her mind, as crude as it was. Regardless the hero took a knee beside the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her attention.

"What happened here?”, Titan asked, trying to put up a professional appearance, a heroic look.

"Was a good fuckin...", the redhead replied in a slurred, southern speech, her mouth curling into a dopey smile.

Titan could tell she was biting her lip out of nerves but pressed forward: "Who gave the 'fuckin'?"

"Them black goo women, dildos and that feel good goo all over the place before they just cleared out with the rest of the folks, guess they forgot about little me down in the pipings.", the mechanic replied, slowly coming out of her apparent daze. "Hopped up here hoping to get a good fuckin’ again but they left, so I had to take care of myself here alone, can't get help when I'm tripping over myself horny as a hell bat."

Black goo, Techtinian. Titan could piece the events together well enough, but was that the villain’s plan, use Warden to take the Guild out? Why now? The pieces fell into place and Titan slumped against the wall. Lightweight. This had happened because she had brought Lightweight, still under the effects of the droning, to be studied. Something Techtinian obviously had planned so she could attack and weaken the Guild from within. This was her fault. She had failed again, and this time the cost had been everything.

There was nowhere else to turn, except to Alicia. Her oldest friend would know what to do.

\-------  
Alicia had been expecting the phone call all morning, anticipating the wretched words of her dear friend Rebecca, proclaiming what a terrible thing Techtinian had done.

"Please...", Titan said, her voice hoarse. "I need your help Alicia, the Guild, they are all gone!"

Alicia feigned a gasp of horror as she looked at the project before her. Warden towered over her, a mountain of naked, unstoppable power, twitching and moaning as she stood stock still. Like Lightweight, who stood beside her, the former hero's mind was now melding with the drone's creating a perfect, loyal version of who she once was. 

"Don't worry Rebecca, I'll be right there. I know everything will work out!", Alicia replied to Titan, who sighed in relief.

"Thank you Alicia, I don't know what I would do without you.", Titan replied. "I need you."

The words were like honey to Alicia, hearing her obsession proclaim her desperate need only emboldened the villain, giving her a welling boost of confidence in her chest.

"Of course Rebecca, I've done everything I can to help you.", she replied as she looked over Warden before ending the call.

Elsewhere in the complex the other heroes were undergoing their own processing. With the success of Lightweight’s melding, Alicia knew she could apply it to all of them, every bold and brave hero bending a knee. And with all of the troublesome Guild under her control she could go after all of the villains in the city too, leash them and bring them into line, bring an end to all the petty fighting and return her focus to what it had always been, her research. And Rebecca.  
Alicia felt near giddy at the idea of finally being able to open herself up totally to her dear, show her how much had been done in order for them to be together. The two of them, side by side, ruling the city in harmony for something greater, no crime and no unhappiness with all of the powers that Alicia could bring into the upper city. She knew that Rebecca would smile at seeing all those that doubted her or tried to undersell her greatness showering her with praise. And everything keeping them apart finally removed and one of the very reasons she took up her villainous namesake finally put down for good.

Alicia ran a hand across Warden’s thigh, Lightweight simply watching her, enjoying the view of her comrade being shown the greatness of submitting to Techtinian. Unable to contain her joy and pride at all she had done, Alicia let out a bellowing chuckle, one breaking out into a near maniacal laughter as Warden’s mind finally finished its corruption.

A quick call for research drones to assist Warden and Alicia made her way back through the base, Lightweight staying behind to assist the other drones: It was time to take the final steps in her plan.  
\--------  
Alicia arrived at the Guild base not long after, having called upon one of her company’s private transports to get her there quickly. Titan watched the tall woman gingerly hop through the hole in the defence plating, looking around the ruined room before making her way over to the hero. The redhead was wearing her usual attire, a bodysuit and jacket, with a tight corset across her upper body.

"I see what you meant by it being destroyed.”, Alicia said as she stepped over a smashed chair.

"All that was left was this one woman. Seems they overlooked her with how many people they took.", Titan replied, having recovered a semblance of confidence and gesturing at the mechanic, who remained sitting, ideally masturbating.

"I'll send someone to collect her for a check up.”, Alicia said, eyeing the woman. "But first come here."

Alicia pulled Titan into a hug, one the hero graciously accepted, both women holding each other tightly, enjoying the moment of comfort. Titan closed her eyes as a soft smile spread on her face as she held her friend. Away from her eyes however Alicia wore a wide grin, not wanting the moment to end.

After a few moments Titan pulled away and in response Alicia produced a metal container, one the hero recognized immediately. She knew what needed to be done, what she should have seen through before instead of fleeing.

"We need to go down there and finish this, I fear we won't get another chance.", Titan stated, her words firm with determination.

"I know, this all has to end.", Alicia remarked, offering up the container to Titan. "We can walk into it without much trouble if we follow the route you did last time And Rebecca, I'm sorry about Ellie."

"Thank you but if we just walk in I'm sure there will be more traps and drones.", Titan said as she squeezed the container into her cleavage with some difficulty. "We need to get in there fast and stop this. Do you have a tracker on where the base may be?"

Alicia stumbled over herself, not used to having her ideas rebuffed. "Sure, I can pinpoint a general direction from the last time but who knows what Techtinian has planned, maybe this all isn't as bad as it seems?"

Titan paused for a moment to wonder about Alicia's words before shaking it away. There was no time to wait, only time to act now, before they were overrun with super powered drones.

"Just point me in the direction.", Titan said grimly, 

With a concerned look Alicia pointed vaguely to the northwest, from where she had come from. “But what are you planning, I had something in mind that isn't rash that I..."

Titan didn't seem to be listening to her friend as she walked past her in the direction pointed. The redhead hurried after Titan cursing under her breath. Outside she watched Titan reorient herself in the direction, then slam her hand into the ground. A sickening crack echoed through the parking lock as old asphalt was wretched from its resting place, a hunk of it tossed aside by Titan, revealing the gravel and dirt beneath.

Standing out of the way Alicia watched Titan begin to dig, heaves of earth tossed away, great stones being found behind her, dusing her great strength to carve a tunnel into the ground. Right to the base, Alicia realized.

The hero gave her friend one last look, stating: "Get to safety, I'll be back soon." Before vanishing into the darkness of her tunnel. Once she was out of view Alicia took off running, there was suddenly too much to do and not enough things going to her perfect plan.

In the darkness of the earth Titan dug, carving through sheer stone and twisted metal wreckage alone with ease. The brief space of empty caverns her indicator that she had entered the underground before continuing her destruction. Rooms, halls and buildings alike were warped and broken to make room for her path, an unyielding force that nature itself could not hold back. It was slow, boring work, the only thing to occupy Titan being the thought of the destruction she would wrought on Techtinian. All of the anxiety and pain of the day's events twisting and bending like the steel beams around her, until they became a single minded rage.

Smashing through another ancient concrete wall, Titan’s single tracked attention was shifted to the sounds of footfall next to her. Looking to her right, she saw a black figure beginning to run away, the drones shapely form covered by an assortment of mechanical tools, mechanical arms sprouted from a larch sputtering device on its back. Across the rest of its body were devices that looked to act as more tools, including a glowing device on its wrist. The Designation on its face as it looked back was marked by a collection of goggles and lenses over its face, glowing a sharp green. 

Titan was upon it in seconds, the thing never standing a chance as the first blow sent it into the wall, the concrete bucking under the force of the blow. The drone’s mechanical arms flailed weakly as it fell to the floor. Titan was in the base, and reassuring herself that she carried the anti-latex solution on her, she knew that she would not be stopped this time. A clicking noise drew her attention back to the fallen drone and with a frown she watched it press several buttons on its wrist device. Alarms filled the hall’s silence as Titan realized what it was doing. It mattered not though, Titan wanted more to come, so that she could crush them.

The wall to her left was her first target, it felt good to not hold back and watch the material vanish into dust and rugged chunks from her power. Stepping over the threshold Titan looked upon two more drones that had been hunched over a bubbling pot of blackness. The shrinking alarms and flashing lights held no distraction as she tunneled her rage at the two, their sleek armoured bodies showing them to be fighters. But neither could provide an ounce of resistance. 

The first drone was too slow to respond and Titan drove its head into the wall, its helmet denting under the force as it crumpled to the ground, knocked out, Techtinian's latex the only thing saving it from terrible injury. The second managed to punch her side, it's pitiful attack doing nothing as Titan backhanded the thing, sending it into the pot, the contents falling onto the drone and floor, leaving a bubbling writhing mess. Making her way to the steel door, Titan wretched it away, the reinforced metal like paper in her hands. 

A chance glance at herself caught her attention as she saw squirming blackness on her uniform, latex. The container was already out, the hero having slid it quickly out of the ‘pocket’ in her cleavage and the solution poured on the blackness. Titan watched the material shutter and fall off, like a bug suffocating from a poison. As an added measure she brought her heel down on it, the floor cracking and collapsing under the attack, leaving a small crater where the latex once was.  
The sounds seemed to draw forth another drone drone down the hall, the black thing lurching towards her at a breakneck pace, this one even more armoured than the last. With a gleeful shout Titan drove her fist into its chest, feeling the armour crack and shatter around her hand. The drone flailed its limbs at her but was brought down as she slammed her head against its helmet, knocking it out with ease.

The hall showed no interesting avenues so Titan continued to smash through the walls. She could hear footsteps around her but saw no more of the drones as she walked through several more rooms, the dark concrete things like jail cells, having housed who knows what in the past. 

Titan wondered if the drones could feel fear as she walked through another wall, the computers that were attached to it crumbling into junk around her body. Some tiny part of her hoped that the electronics controlling them had some kind of fearful doctrine in them and that it was labeling her as the threat she was.

The next room finally bore fruit as she tore away the steel bars holding the concrete together. Another drone in a lab coat was typing at a computer, jumping away as she smashed through. The thing looked at her and Titan could see the women beneath the latex, her eyes having a spark of life the other drones did not. The drone looked at her, its body seeming to shake.

“Where is Techtinian?", Titan bellowed, each word seeming to cause the drone to flinch.

In response the drone lifted a shaking hand and directed her out the door. Titan looked at the drone for a moment, her fingers digging into her palm as she clenched her fist. However the drone was helpful, and Titan stemmed her rage upon it for that.

"Stay here.", She commanded, her breathing heavy with anger, watching the drone obey, not meeting her eyes as it got onto a chair and curled up.

Satisfied Titan turned her attention to the door, delivering a kick that tore it free. The hero continued in the direction indicated, partly hoping the drone was telling the truth and partly hoping it was an ambush and an opportunity to let out more of her frustrations.

No more drones dared to get into Titan’s line of sight as she rampaged through the tight halls of the complex. Looking at the items that filled the rooms, the hero wondered what the area even was, living quarters? It was certainly nothing like the labs she had seen during her last excursion into the place.

Her thoughts trailed off and she broke through another wall and came face to face with a familiar sight. A great double door, the same make as the one she had seen torn open by Warden. Such security led to Techtinian last time and Titan wagered that the villain was pompous enough to do it again.

They looked to be a crafted gem, likely something that took some time to build and install. Titan took great pleasure in digging her fingers into the hardened metal, the dense material like putty against her strength. The doors were on sliding tracks but Titan instead pulled them both back, the heavy slabs tearing from their tracks and flopping onto the ground with a horrible crash, like a trance having twisted into itself. 

The hero stomped into the room, its bright lights illuminating a long, thin room. Titan scowled as she looked at the drones that filled it. At the sight of her all of them stepped back against the walls, standing like statues on either side, forming a single, long pathway forward. it was like she was being honored by them. The mere thought disgusted her.

Looking forward Titan marched towards her goal. There on the far other side sat Techtinian, her helmet reflecting the intense light above her as she sat at a desk of stained wood, typing into a data pad. The hero felt a pang of regret and sadness force back the rage pulsing in her ears as she looked upon Warden and Lightweight. the two heroes standing on either side of Techtinian like an honor guard, dressed in the corrupted uniforms they were gifted by the damned latex. A drone’s movement to her right snapped her back and forced a reaction. Too late she realized the drone was simply adjusting its posture as her fist slammed into its shoulder, causing the drone to spin wildly through its peers and against the wall, sending it and a lot of other drones to the ground where they struggled to stand back up.

Titan stopped in front of Techtinian’s desk, trying her best to focus on the woman in front of her and not her friends to either side. It felt like an agonizing eternity as Titan waited, not wanting to force the other heroes hands before she could properly strike. Finally Techtinian looked up from her pad at Titan and smiled.

"I'm glad you could find your way here, it's important you and I talk, hash things out.”, the villain remarked, her words having an unusually sincere tone. "It's important that you understand exactly what has happened and why and once you do I think you will have a change of heart."

Titan forced herself to look at Warden and Lightweight to remind herself why she couldn't just attack the monster before her right there.

"Speak.", she said with as much spite as she could, pressing her hands onto the table so that it groaned under the pressure.

Techtinian said nothing, instead turning to face Warden and click her tongue in apparent disappointment. A hand on her shoulder drew Titan’s attention away for a moment. Warden leaned forward, close to her face. The helmet she wore obscured her from Titan’s eyes, the grip on her shoulder told her there was something in there.

"You will treat Mistress Techtinian with respect, Hero:Titan." Warden said to her, the woman’s voice, just as she remembered yet her words so very unlike her.

Titan watched Warden return to her stature like state standing guard. She wanted that helmet to be gone so that she could see her friend’s face along with the words, know if any of part of her remained or if this tone of voice was but a deception by Techtinian. The hate that had been welling in her mind stumbled, stalled by her friend’s words. Again her attention returned to Techtinian who still wore a wide smile.

"I am not the monster here...", Techtinian stated.

"Bullshit!", the hero interjected, her tone having lost some of its poison.

"...I am not the monster you make me out to be. I am bringing peace to this city, it is just that you have only seen pieces and parts of my plans as well as the Guild continuously trying to stop what they did not understand.", Techtinian continued.

"From what snippets you have seen, and what I let you see I am not surprised.", the villains stood up from her desk as she spoke. "I have wanted for years to show you, tell you what I wanted for both of us, but until I had it in my hands I could not, because I know you well enough to know you would not believe it.”

"What is this, all this grand talk because you wanted some powerful slaves?", Titan countered.

"Slaves are what I have lurking in the halls fixing these forgotten technological riches, I have every intention of bringing then back to who they once were now that I have perfected my methods.", Techtinian retorted, her voice growing loud as pride swelled in her words.

"I can bring peace and prosperity to this city, bring an end to these petty fights of 'good' and 'evil' so that we can all focus on what is important. Lightweight and Warden are proof of what I envision for us, all of them loyal and happy to help, but still retaining who they are!"

Titan took a step back, the woman was spouting plans that were far beyond what she had thought, droning all of the villains after this, brainwashing everyone to be on a single side for some kind of peace?

Titan realized in that moment how little she actually knew of her rival, that this was being done for the benefit of them both, that the goal was some kind of power change for peace.

"But, why, why do this for me? Why not just drone me like all the others and be done with this?", Titan asked, her anger spiraling into a confused upset. "Why all of this to tell me? Why ask me to come willingly to your side and join you for this 'peace’?"

"Because Rebecca, this was always for you.", Techtinian proclaimed with pride. The hero could not see the woman’s eyes but could feel them fixed on her. “All I have ever wanted was to push forward my research to new heights and be with you.”

In frustration Titan turned back to Warden: "Is this what she has planned, are you really you in there Ellie?"

Warden looked at Titan for a moment before looking over at Techtinian like a child would their mother. The villain gave the massive woman another nod, and proceeded to nod at Lightweight too.

The armoured woman took a step forward and removed her helmet, revealing the familiar face Titan had known for so long, the fallen aliens smile as wide as could be as she looked at her. Titan wanted to reach out and embrace her, but stopped herself as she was reminded of the situation.

"Oh course I'm me, Hero:Titan, who else would I be instead of HeroDrone:Warden?", she said with a small chuckle. "And everything Mistress Techtinian said is true, she has some big plans we just never knew about, a big peace and prosperity thing that she taught me while I was here after our big fight, on top of it feeling so great obeying directives, even if it means not spending nearly as much time with you."

"Yeah.", Lightweight chimed in, her mask receding into her outfit, "From where we were this all looked horrible, and I fought against it as much as I could, but standing here I can say I love it, I may be HeroDrone:Lightweight now but I am not some mindless drone, I'm me and now that she's shown me all of this amazing stuff I can't help but want to follow her."

"No, no we are heroes, we need to stop her, she took out the Guild!", Titan yelled at her friends, both of whom gave a shrug.

"And soon they will all be on the same page as we are, same with the villains.", Lightweight said. "It would be the peace that we have been fighting to get for as long as I have been with the Guild right?"

"What she says is true Hero:Titan.", Warden remarked. "She has done this all in part for you, so that the two of you can forge a future together with the help of everyone."

Titan could not think of a response, instead looking back at Techtinian.

"Who are you?", she pleaded.

"Who am I?", Techtinian replied in a slightly mocking tone. "After all these years you don't know who I am?"

Titan said nothing, simply crossing her arms.

"I'm hurt, I really am that you would ask, Rebecca." Techtinian continued.

There was a pause, as if the villain was waiting for a laugh, both Lightweight and Warden casting glances at the woman, their faces betraying a sickening adoration. Titan realized that they both must know who she was under that helmet.

"Fine fine, the run here was enough of a mishap for me today.", Techtinian hand waved the silence away. "I'm already tired of wearing this damn thing today."

The villain’s hands rose to her helmet and began to take it off. Titan felt a slight surprise at how easily the large metal thing came off her head, as if she hadn't bothered to secure it on. Had this all been an elaborate plan?

Titan watched intently as the face before her was revealed, but the more she saw the worse the realization became. The thin face, the long red hair, the single scar on flawless skin, in moments Alicia looked back at her, Techtinian’s helmet put aside on the table. 

Titan said nothing, she could say nothing while her brain tried to fit all of the pieces before her together. Her friend Alicia, her most closely guarded ally and dearest of friends was Techtinian, had always been Techtinian. The scope of the deceit before her was almost incomprehensible to size up. How much had been a lie? Her thoughts were turning over not just the past, but what she had just been told, what Alicia's plan was. The two of them, side by side, watching over a city of subdued villains and 'convinced' heroes while plugging away at ever more powerful technology.  
Alicia smiled at her friend, and extended hand to her: "Come on, let’s go back to my office and talk about the future, okay?"

Titan looked at the hand before her, and everything that would come from such a simple action as taking it. She could feel her friend’s eyes on her, waiting for her decision.The crossroads before her were vast beyond measure, and in the silence of the deep underground, Titan made her choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Alicia smiled.

The tall redhead could not help it, the pounding excitement in her chest unable to be suppressed, and the welling pride she felt in that moment too great to contain. Everything had gone better then she had hoped, even bumps in the road ended up being hills to faster reach her goal. Now she stood surrounded by unheard of success, a guilds worth of heros loyal to her ideas, and Titan, her dearest before her, about to join her.

Ttan however was not smiling, even with her shaking hand outstretched and ready to hold Alicia's own, a war was obviously being waged in her mind, the creases of her forehead showing a great battle of ideas happening beneath. Slowly, bit by bit however her hand was moving, the limb being watched by both Alicia, and the two heroes that flanked her.

The bursting joy on Alicia's face was cut short as pain gutted her thoughts. There was only time for seconds of recognition as Alicia watched her smile become reflected by a scowl on Titan’s face, the hero's free hand coming like a shotgun blast to her chest. The metal behind her was twisted and torn from the force, and she felt a sharp pain as she was blown through several more walls from the attack.

It took a moment for Alicia to get to her feet, her suit having thankfully absorbed most of the damage. Her back hurt, and her ribs were shooting flashes of soreness that made breathing a labour. Her suit glowed a pulsing pink as the pain slowly faded, medigel being applied to her body. The villain dusted the stone debris off of herself and looked back at where she had come from.

Already the sounds of battle rang through the halls, sundering blows and incoherent shouts as Warden and Lightweight no doubt had engaged Titan, a plan B that had been plotted out prior. Alicia felt a wave of disappointment and regret. It was not often she was so wholly wrong in her predictions, but she had been far from base about Titan's reaction. Perhaps she had been too idealistic, or blinded by a hope that her dear Rebecca would smile back at her and the two embrace.

The villain shook her head, it was too late for an ideal fantasy of what could have been. She needed to contain the situation before the battle spiraled out of control.

The villain ran back through the holes she had created, ignoring the lingering aches in her body with every movement as her suit continued its work. She returned to the room to witness Titan fling off several drones like they were flies clinging to her, their bodies being wretched from her by sheer force. One of them smashed into her desk, the wood splintering around it's black form. Lightweight was trying to sidested her way around to Titan's back, and Warden had begun to lunge forward for another attack.

"Get her out of the base!" Alicia shouted, her commanding voice carrying over the sounds of battle as she changed focus to the hero, "I didn't want it to be like this Rebecca, please stop!"

As much as Alicia wanted to try and talk the hero down, the fighting would be catastrophic if left unchecked, Warden and Titan alone could level most of the complex, and the Mainframes had to be protected at all costs. Now was not the time for a prideful, one on one fight or other foolish endeavor to bring Titan down, Alicia had an army, and it would be nothing short of hubris to not use them all.

Alicia watched as Titan was grappled by Warden, the larger hero tossing her through the wall, with the drones following behind to give chase. With the pressure being kept on Titan she would hopefully be driven into the abandoned underground.

Satisfied Alicia bolted down the hall, at the same time she began imputing instructions into her wrist device, calling forth all security and hero drones to converge on her location. Within moments as she ran through the hall she was joined by several security,. The sounds of countless footfalls thundered around her from the ballooning size of the drone force by the second.

Coming to a dead stop at a crossing of hallways Alicia looked around her with a marveled smile. Her drones were legion. An army that spanned beyond her sight in the halls, the fallen heroes making their way to the forefront of the masses of waiting latex bodies. 

With the whole of her force converged, Alicia knew she held the might needed to finally put Titan down, as Techtinian she would strike down her nemesis in this last fight. With a quick input into her wrist the latex bodysuit shifted and reached upward, her helmet reforming around her head, and information of the ongoing battle began to appear before her through it.

With confident steps Alicia walked through the masses of drones, every masked face looking at her. It was hard to not feel like some kind of royalty with so much attention. The villain made her way back through the halls, the thunderous march of countless behind her, an extension of her will that expanded far beyond the reach of her alone.

Following the echoing sounds of battle, as well as the information stream from her helmet Alicia drew close to the fight. The villain was happy to see that the battle had been shifted away from the base, into the outer area. Though the path there was a ruin, with entire sections reduced to rubble, it could all be rebuilt. Stepping over the threshold of what had once been the solid stone wall of a foundation Alicia looked upon the fight, now taking place in the open air of the underground.

Streams of light from above cut through the darkness like spotlights, illuminating the three figures flying about, the ruins of several skyscrapers embedded in the rock enclosing them in a makeshift arena. The villain looked behind her, and the sea of helmets looked up at her, waiting, ready to fight. with a nod and a wide smile she gave the command to charge, and her drones responded without question, just as they were made to.

For Alicia it was like a black sea was parting around her, an endless stream of latex figures running past into the darkness. What few heroes that could fly zoomed past and took the fight right to Titan, assisting Lightweight and Warden. Bolts of elemental power zipped through the air, flashes of yellow red and green lighting up the darkness like a lightshow of destruction.

Titan however, was not fazed by the reinforcements, and dealt each newcomer a terrible blow as they came, weaving between attacks in the air and sending the fallen heroes to the ground. each of them vanished into the sea of drones that clamored up at the hero.

Alicia smiled as she watched, crossing her arms and taking in the sight. Titan may have control of the air, and so far managed to keep even Warden at bay, but ever hero she tossed down soon rose back up to rejoin the fight, and as distracted as she was Titan was failing to notice as the security drones began to climb on top of eachother, reaching ever closer to her.

Alicia very much wanted to see the drones reach her, watch them grab onto the hero like the latex itself, but they never got the chance. Warden managed to sidestep a blow from Titan, and deliver a counter to the hero. The impact sent her flying down to the ground, right through the pillar of drones, scattering them like dominos back into the sea. 

Those that were around her impact site fared no better, being thrown into the air along with a cloud of dust. For a moment all was still, Warden and the other heroes floating around, trying to see what had become of her. A security drone was the first to move in, the solitary figure vanishing into the cloud. Seconds later it came back, tossed out like an unwelcome guest with Titan following it.

The heroes' fury directed towards the sea of drones, who to their credit attacked her without delay, though to little effect. Wave after wave of them swarmed around Titan as the hero drones slowly made their way around, allowing the swarm to occupy her for a moment. Titan thrashed about, her attacks losing all sense of skill as she continuously knocked back the encroaching drones, relying on brute strength to hold them back. The no man's land between them ever pushing and changing as each new line of drones rushed her, and were resoundingly knocked away.

Alicia began to walk closer to the battle so that she could get a better look, a hungry smile spread across her face as she saw the true state of Titan. The hero's uniform was torn and burnt, the white material glowing with faint embers from attacks, leaving her belly fully exposed, with the rest of her body in partial display. 

Titan seemed to sense the futility of her attacks and instead tried to take off, only for her rise to be intercepted by Warden, who delivered yet another resounding response. This time the swarm of drones did not wait, and threw themselves onto her, their latex clad bodies covering her downed form for a moment.

With a crash like thunder they were all thrown off, every drone in Titans vicinity thrown away. But it had been enough, as Alicia saw blackness across the hero's body, already starting to move about. 

"End this," Alicia called out to Warden, "Bring her to me, I order it!"

In response to her words, Alicia saw Titan pull something from her clothing, a metal container. It was the solution she had cooked up, the 'cure' for the latex for what it was worth. With a single motion Titan tore off the lid and doused the contents onto her, soaking what was left of her clothing in it. The latex on her shriveled and died, falling forgotten to the ground. Alicia was impressed, she had forgotten that Titan had the substance with her still.

The drones around her stopped in their tracks, obvious to the effects of the liquid that now covered the hero. Titan seemed to understand it too, taking an aggressive step forward and smirking as the sea around her shifted away. Alicia cocked her head in bemusement, enjoying the sight of such a struggle. It would be an interesting, and unforeseen turn if Titan managed to utilize her advantage so thoroughly that she bested the army before her.

Those concerns were put to rest however as an arc of fire lit of the dark air like a beacon. The bright orange flame managed to clip Titan as she pivoted away, a few puffs of steam rising from her body. Three more followed suit, along with a great bolt of blue electricity from hero drones in the crowd, all of them advancing without fear on their target. Several of the flames hit true, her clothing catching fire and burning away quickly as steam rose up into the darkness. The substance evaporated along with her clothing, leaving the hero fully naked.

Alicia took in the sight with delighted eyes, marveling and loving every inch of the hero's perfect body. The sea advanced and Alicia smiled at the sight of Titan's large breasts bouncing with every movement, her ass jiggling as she twisted around to punch a drone square in the face. It was a delight to see, but Alicia knew she wanted more. A part of her wished that she didn't have to do all of this, but in her heart Alicia knew that this was all for the best, and that everything would be better because of it.

It was a rare sight for Alicia to see Titan tired, but she could clearly see the fatigue already showing in the hero's face. What was recently a scowl had slacked into a loose frown, her attacks coming in slower, and her response slacking. Alicia could guess that it had been some time since the hero got proper sleep, perhaps not since lightweight's first conversion. 

It was Warden once again that brought down her friend, the towering armoured juggernaut, a monster of battle in her own right, rushing through the ranks of drones and layed Titan out flat onto the broken stone ground. Titan tried to stand back up, her naked form struggling in the dim light to rise, but with tired grunts and muffled curses Alicia knew it was done. Warden stood over her like a sentinel keeping watch, the rest of the drones milling around, awaiting instructions. 

Lightweight approached Alicia as she strode across the broken battlefield, "Objective completed, mistress. Probability of continued resistance negligible."

Alicia gave the fallen hero a curt nod and allowed her to pass by, there was much preparation needed to be done. More and more of the drones passed her., returning to their posts as Alicia came to Titan. For a moment Alicia placed a heeled foot down on the hero's shoulder, striking a pose of victory as she looked down at her fallen foe, now at her mercy. With an almost gleeful step the villain sat down, straddling the hero's waist and laying on her. For a moment Alicia simply enjoyed the feeling of Titan's naked chest rising and falling behind her before taking off her helmet and discardinging it to the side.

The villain gazed longingly into Titan's spiteful eyes for a second before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. The hero weakly tried to push her off but to no avail as Alicia grabbed her wrists and held her down. The powerful hero was defenseless as Alicia roughly stole several deep kisses, biting and sucking her lower lip before leaning back.

Titan tried to say something, her weak voice allowing no words to escape. Be it a curse or taunt Alicia didn't care enough to pay it attention, as she saw the hero already drifting away. Before Titan lost consciousness Alicia leaned forward once again.

"See you again soon," She whispered into the hero's ear, giving her neck a rough kiss to seal her promise.

The walk back to the facility was uneventful, Warden carrying the hero over her shoulder as Alicia continued to steal glances at her naked form. She just could not get enough of the sight. Filling her need, Alicia even gave the hero's fat bottom a smack, her hand grabbing and caressing the cheek. 

Originally Alicia had put in place a more grand plan, but with everything taking such a messy turn she was forced to use what she had available to get what she wanted. Titan deserved a great event for her crowning as an empress of latex, a treasure for Alicia to have. Already the villain could imagine the outfits to dress the hero in, the uniforms and opulence.

The room they arrived in was long and loud, bubbling latex vat devices and their computers lining the walls. The gurgled moans of drones bathing being heard over the sounds of the already beginning reconstruction of the damages the fight caused.

As if reacting to their presence machines whined and a chair rose from the floor, the thing made of solid metal. The long appearance gave it the appearance of some kind of doctor or operating chair more than something for comfort. Warden quickly settled Titan into it as Alicia began putting inputs into a nearby computer. The machine gave an approving chirp, and from below the chair thick ropes of black latex extended, like roots from a tree. With a quick pace the latex wrapped around the hero, pulling her legs back and apart, leaving her sex exposed. The rest wrapped around her body, tightening and holding the large women down, bonding to her so that even with what weak strength she could muster, they would not break. The sound of a door opening took Alicia's attention for a moment, and her gaze was drawn to Lightweight walking in with the lust drunk mechanic under her arm. The drone looked to Alicia for a moment, and was rewarded by a happy nod of approval by the villain.

The mechanic however wore a blissful expression, a wide grin that seemed to only get bigger as she stood upright, and her body fondled by Lightweight. Nothing more than a price for the drone to use as a reward for her success. 

Everything in place Alicia turned her attention back to Rebecca, the once powerful hero now helpless before her. Her heroic title having been left with the burnt pieces of her costume. 

Alicia licked her lips at the sight, seeing Rebecca bound and left to her mercy. It was a treat like no other. Warden stood by as Alicia walked around the bound hero, taking in the sights, the muffled moans of Lightweights prize adding to the symphony of pleasure around them.

The melody was shattered as Rebecca awoke screaming. Her words and curses raging as her limbs pulled at her bonds. There was no direction for her anger, the shouts flailing about in the air much like her uncoordinated struggling. The metal creaked and groaned under her, but Alicia had more than enough time to develop ways to hold the powerful women.

As Alicia walked around the hero, the curses became directed solely on her, Rebecca shouting every obscenity under the sun as her attempts to break free failed. Alicia idaly wondered if Rebecca had ever felt as trapped as she did in that moment, her titanic strength useless, and her powers failing to help her. The villain ran a hand across the women's powerful thigh, feeling it twitch and try to move away from her touch. Alicia smiled, soon it would be the opposite, and Rebecca would be pining for her to touch.

Alicia could not contain herself and leaned forward, kissing the hero's naked flesh, feeling it quiver under her lips. Rebecca was her treasure and she could use the hero as she pleased, as she wished. Her hands roamed the womens body as she walked around, until she could look Rebecca in the eyes, and see her weak scowl. It mattered not what she felt now, for it was just fleeting thoughts waiting to be corrected. 

"I hope you know I'm doing this for your sake," Alicia remarked with a smile, "You deserve to be next to me, even if I have to force a changing of your mind on this topic."

Rebecca said nothing, her thrathing has ceased and she simply started, trying to put forth an air of strength, But Alicia knew better, for in all the long years she had known Rebecca she had learned everything she could about the women. behind the fire filled eyes was desperation, and soon, there would be acceptance. And when that happened, Alicia would take what was her's.

The villain licked her lips in anticipation, no matter what thoughts where inside the hero's head, her body didn't share them. Moving back around, already Alicia could see Rebecca's sex slick with arousal. With a deep chuckle the redhead planted several kisses along Rebecca's inner thigh, trailing ever closer to it. The result was a startled gasp that trailed into a confused moan of pleasure. Despite all of her powers, Rebecca, like Warden, had little defence against a pleasurable onslaught.

Alicia pushed her attack, her fingers caressing the womens soft skin as she kept several deep kisses, making sure to avoid the women’s wanting pussy for now. All of the shouts had ceased, and Rebecca now lay in silence, her heavy breathing indicating her progress. It was a start, but Alicia wanted to push her farther before enacting the next stage. she wanted the hero to beg for it when the time came.

A devious smile crossed the women’s face as she wrapped her arms around the hero's legs and leaned in, making sure her hot breath could be felt by Rebecca.

"N-No..stop..Alicia..." Rebecca struggled to mumble, her words being overshadowed by a low moan of pleasure.

The hero's legs trembled as Alicia drew close, letting her tongue reach out. With careful persionion the villain led her wet tongue around the hero's wet lips, eliciting a shout every time she touched the womens clit. Teasing and torturing her with the edge of pleasure. She could feel Rebecca trying to move her hips, move herself so that she could feel it on her pussy, but each time Alicia made to move with her, denying the hero what she wanted.

If there had been any trace of resistance or pride left it was long gone, either from a long brewing need, or because Rebecca truly understood the depths of her loss. Either way Alicia enjoyed keeping the women on the brink for a few moments, her flush skin becoming sleek with sweart, and her own moans becoming more and more desperate as they increased in pitch.

A moan from behind her drew Alicia's attention once again, and the sight brought a smirk to her face. The red haired mechanic was on all fours on the floor, With lightweight having bent her over and slipped her dildo in the womens pussy. The fallen hero wasted no time as Alicia watched her immediately take a fast pace, the sound of wet slapping filling the room as Lightweight fucked her prize hard and rough. Each time she hilted deep against the women's fat ass a yelp or beg for more was brought forth from her mouth.

Alicia stepped back from Rebecca and made her way around the chair, stopping at the hero's head once again. Her face was red with arousal and her breathing was coming in deep pants now. Her mouth hung slightly ajar. 

"See that?" Alicia remarked, her hand pulling rebecca's head up a bit so teh hero could get a goof look, "Is that what you want, to have something nice are hard fill you, fuck you, so you can cum?"

Rebecca didn't answer, which was as good as a yes for Alicia, who held her head there for a few more moments, bearing witness to the rapture of pleasure the woman was receiving. Letting her head go Alicia returned to the computer, imputing another request. It chirped and black latex extended out from the floor once again hanging in the air for Alicia to grab. The villain did so love the feeling of the stuff, and even through her suit could feel its consistency in her hand.

Walking back around Rebecca Alicia smiled, and brought her latex filled hand to the hero's pussy, the squirming material latching onto the warm, wet flesh, sealing itself around her sex and ass. Rebecca screamed again, but no longer with curses, but with disbelief at the pleasure she was feeling. The words faded into a silent scream as Alicia watched the latex bulged and extended inward, two fat dildos entering the hero, molding perfectly to her inside. A snug fit to provide the most pleasure possible. 

Alicia smiled as she watched Rebecca's moans turn to grunts and whines of frustration. Her hands gripped the womens powerful legs and she planted a deep kiss, hoping to leave a mark.

"What's the matter Rebecca, can't cum?" Alicia asked in a fake voice of concern, "It would be a poor way to end this so soon if you could get relief before it was your time, you have to earn it like the others."

"Here, maybe this will help.." Alicia said as she reached under the chair.

The villain produced a thick black cable, the end of which had a suction cup looking device. Near wide eyed with excitement she pressed it against the latex, the material accepting the device into it easily. The effect was immediate, as Rebecca's back arched in her restraints. Alicia grinned at the sight of it working. The cable has electricity flowing through it, and now the powerful jolts were running into the dildos and the hero's oh so vulnerable areas. The power output was so high that even someone as resilient as Rebecca could not fight it, bolts of pure pleasure now running through her mind, better than any vibrating toy could provide. 

Such a toy however could be added too, and struggling to suppress a laugh that threatened to burst out Alicia produced two more smaller cables. She held them out for a moment, knowing that Rebecca could see them. She wanted the hero to guess what was coming, to try and steel herself in whatever pitiful way she could scrap up by now. If Rebecca tried to move or struggle Alicia didn't notice as she brought the cables to her nipples. Each of the pert things received a wet kiss from Alicia before she clamped the suction devices onto them. Her huge breasts wobbled as Alicia played with them, and she let one of her hands drift between her legs as she watched Rebecca lose even more of her resistance against the onslaught. Piece by piece the mental barriers of the hero were falling, her thoughts screaming out for release, unable to properly think, Alicia hoped as she looked at the womens face. Her eyes rolling back and her mouth open, drool dripping from it.

In a flash Alicia was beside the hero, kissing her again, whispering into her ear as her hands roughly ran through her short blonde hair.

"You wanna cum right?" Alicia demanded, "You want to feel that release, that flash of white hot pleasure that washes all thoughts from your mind?"

"Ye..No..no..." Rebecca smammered out.

For a moment Alicia smiled at her friend, enjoying the sight of her learning to love her position. However something about her expression had a great impact on Rebecca, who's eyes narrowed at the sight. Her previous look of blissful arousal faded as flashes of anger spread across her face, her features hardening into a scowl as she closed her eyes, here breathing slowing. 

Little by little Alicia watched the hero fight back against her assault, forcing herself back into a position of relaxation, seemingly willing herself past the effects of the cables and dildos on her body. When Rebecca opened her eyes again her breathing was shallow, each lung filling breath ragged and laced with a spiteful defiance. The blonde didn't move, and Alicia could only guess how much concentration was being used at starving away the feelings that had threatened to consume her mean moments before. Unlike Warden, Titan held the resilience of her heroic namesake.

"You can not break me so easily Alicia, you should know that," Rebecca stated, each word coming out with force, as if each one encapsulated a speech's worth of feelings.

"I know," Alicia replied, brushing her hand across the woman's cheek, "But it would have been so much easier if you did."

The villain turned her back to bound her and returned to the computer once again. This time her commands were a request sent out to the research drone division. Regardless of Rebecca's state, the next stage needed to be added. When it came to it the hero would succumb eventually, it was just a matter of what would break her.

The lab coat wearing woman that hurried into the room a few minutes later carried with her a large suitcase in each hand. A bright identification of R56043 on her. The drone almost running into lightweight as she hurried over to Alicia, the fallen hero having slowed her pace to a fraction of the zeal she had started fucking the mechanic with.

With a salute the suitcases were dropped, and Alicia opened the first one while the researcher drone took up a station at the computer. Inside the hard plastic containers Alicia ran her hand across the cool, hardened armour pieces. Gauntlets and heeled boots, and in the other a belt and collar. All made of latex and all made for Rebecca. The pieces worked in tandem when placed on the hero's body and would act as anchors for her latex suit, making it much more powerful than any other. It was a collection of devices that held a great deal of time and materials sunk into them, created some time ago and improved over and over. But there was no cost too great for Rebecca in Alicia's eyes, for they would have been a present for the hero if she had simply joined, a symbol of their combined power. Now with some tweaking however, it would serve to bring Rebecca down to a more malleable level.

Alicia lifted one of the heels, running her hands over its smooth surface and marveling at how perfect it was. Her face turned to Rebecca's bare feet, and she could not resist seeing them on. Rebecca had taken notice of Alicia's absence and called out, her voice barely above a grunt as she continued to steel her mind against the welling pleasure. 

The villain ran a hand along Rebecca's foot, loving the feeling of the smooth skin before slipping the heel on. It was of course a perfect fit, molded for Rebecca alone. Alicia let her hands run along the heel, knowing that through the latex Rebecca could feel her, every touch being amplified for maximum effect.

A confused shout confirmed that the hero was unprepared for this, even with her iron will. The villain imagined her slipping a few more notches down a rope, the hero's weak grip needed just a few more pushes in order to fall into the abyss of pleasure below her.

The second heel went on with ease and Alicua found herself unable to stop from running her hands along them and the hero's legs, the latex tightly bonding with the hero's body. 

"Just..another toy set to fail Alicia?" Rebecca shouted, her teething gritting in concentration as she continued to fight against the pleasurable assault on her mind.

"Oh come on Rebecca you always loved my toys, I bet you still have that vibrate in you room to this day," the villain retorted.

The hero gave no retort, only a half hearted scoff. As Alicia stepped away she could already see the latex spreading along the heroes legs, the soon to be covered skin covered in goosebumps from the sensation.

The latex belt felt perfectly smooth in the villains hands, the idea of permanent bondage on her prize, holding and marking her caused Alicia to let out a low, sultry moan as she walked back. Rebecca now was looking upward, focusing on nothing while trying to steady her shaking body. Alicia could only guess how badly the hero wanted to simply cum and fall into the abyss.

Alicia lavished over her powerful form as she slid the black belt around the woman's waist, kissing and caressing her skin so much as she could. It was something she could not get enough of. In response a low growl came from Rebecca, a sound that may have sounded frightening, but to Alicia was like the purr of a cat begging for more.

Looking across the hero Alicia noted how fast the latex was spreading out from its vectors, already having made its way up most of her legs.  
"It won't be long now, and I know you want this, to be with me," Alicia said as she trailed a hand along the women's side, "that deep down you want to submit, to be rid of all your worries, and all this is doing is bringing the true you forward."

The hero said nothing again and simply bit her lip, the scowl howling being replaced by a look of worried frustration. She knew what was happening, that it was going to happen. Alicia had to wonder how often she thought of what she had seen happen to lightweight, if she had imagined herself in that position. 

With a final kiss to her belly Alicia returned to the suitcases, pulling a gauntlet out of its holding foam.

The villain's attention turned to the drones around her. Lightweight lay still on top of the redhead, both seemingly asleep from their intense lovemaking. Warden however continued to silently stand guard, taking the scene in. The drones presence made her feel a bit better, even though flashes of worry crossed her mind, piercing the veil of arousal in her mind. So far she had been careful to stay away from Rebecca's hands, as even weak and bound her vice like grip could cause injury. 

Resolving on a simple plan Alicia returned to the heroes side and started planting kisses on her right breast around the cable. Each kiss caused the flesh to jiggle, eliciting a low moaning groan from the hero. Deciding the distraction was sufficient Alicia slipped in the first gauntlet, the material locking around her fingers tightly like a vacuumed seal. The villain stopped mid kiss as she looked at it, the thought of the hand touching her, grasping her, sliding inside her, sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. 

The second gauntlet went on with ease, Alicia whispering promises into the heroes ear the entire time. Rebecca seemed either too weak or distracted to even try to take advantage, instead trying her best to hold focus. 

It had been a valiant effort, Alicia saw, but even with such care being taken the villain was growing inpatient. Her hands ideally touching her body when not in use, flashes of fantasies that she wanted true flowing through her mind every time she looked at Rebecca, at her hands, her succulent lips, and her impressive ass and bust, now almost all gleaming in shiny latex. All that was left was the collar.

The short black strap held a strange satisfaction for Alicia as she ran it around her fingers. The 2 inch wide black thing was featureless, save for a heart near its end. The thing was heavy in the villains hands, holding a finality to it she knew went beyond just being the last part of the uniform. 

The villain walked slowly around Rebecca, enjoying the view once again. Looking down at the hero she smiled, she could see how far the woman was slipping mentally, the latex making even a light breeze send her skin flush with pleasure now. Rebecca gave her a pleasing look, not one of singer or rage, but of worry.

"Please don't do this Alicia," she whispered between sharp intakes of breath, "We can figure something out, I...I don't want to become like them."

Alicia nodded solemnly, "I know, and I wish I could trust you now, but you made me do this, it will all be better soon after you give in and become mine."

A strangled gasp fell out of Rebecca's mouth as Alicia slipped the collar around the woman's neck. The heart melded with the other end, forming a seamless piece. The heart pressed tight against her throat and Alicia could not help but touch it. The band was like a bow to top of her prize, one she could look at to her heart's content.

There was a certain allure the villain felt looking down at Rebecca like this, such a powerful woman unable to resist as she was dominated. For a few moments the woman simply watched the latex move as she ran her hands across her body, Rebecca's calls becoming begs for it to stop as the material crept up her neck. With all of it in place Alicia was read for the final stage.

The whine of a machine above rose beyond the choir of lust around them, and Alicia's gaze rose with it, like a guiding hand upward to direct Rebecca's. The tired hero followed and the villain knew she understood what she was seeing. A black helmet, sleek and flawless was being lowered from a compartment that had opened from the ceiling, spindly robotic hands holding it tight as several wires connected to it from somewhere beyond, like many umbilical cords.

Even as far gone as she was, her will and resistance crumbling from fatigue, stimulation and betrayal, the hero before Alicia knew what was coming, and her face painted a fear that the villain had never seen before. It caused a pang of regret in Alicia's heart, but she knew that this was all for the best.

"Please...no, Alicia stop this please!" Rebecca cried out, if she had been begging before her words now were of a depth of desperation she had never known.

Alicia said nothing for a moment, smiling and looking into her friend's eyes before climbing onto her chest, her thighs cupping the woman's great bust.The two cables were removed and tossed aside. The redhead leaned forward and caressed her cheek, her thumb running across the women's quivering lips. Her eyes were unfocused, changing between Alicia and the helmet that slowly descended, her mouth opening slightly, as if to try and squeak out more words. 

"Hush!" Alicia commanded, her hand under the woman's chin, forcing her gaze upward, "Take this moment to look upon your salvation, fight all you wish but soon you will be freed of the burdens I know weight so much on you."

"No..no I don't want to be a drone, Alicia please you are my friend!" Rebecca cried back, her gaze now glued to the doom that was near.

Alicia replied with a kiss as she began to grind on the hero's chest, panting in lust as she watched the helmet slide onto her friend's head. There was a sound like a mix of shock. horror and creaking moan of lust that fell out of Rebecca's mouth as her eyes were hidden from view.

"N-no..pl-please..I-I..fee-el so go-ood" The hero tried to say, her voice jumpy and speech broken by moans as her body twitched under the villains desperate, lust driven thrusts.

Alicia knew what the hero was feeling, the helmet was made custom by her hands for Rebecca. A thing to properly open her mind, roots of mind altering signals sinking into her head, driven by lust to touch her thoughts and ideals, leaving them open to be altered. had the hero accepted her at the table Alicia would have presented it, along with the suit as a passive way to remove any lingering doubts. Now however it was to be used in a more forceful way. 

The villain's grinding grew more frantic as she listened to it take root, leaning forward to grab the hero's helmeted head, pulling her into a kiss as she drew close, silencing the shouts and melding them into a muffled hum in her mouth. Alicia's orgasm came in no small part to the fact that she was watching her friends' corruption, knowing that her ideals and mind was being forcibly changed by the villain's own hand. It was this kind of domination she could not get enough of.

It took a few moments for her to come down from her orgasmic high, her pace slowing down as she lay on top of Rebecca, the helmeted woman able to see an adjusted version of the world around her, one that highlighted the importance of something, like Alicia.

The villain could not wait any longer, and knew that this moment posed the perfect environment to 'reeducate' Rebecca. A single kiss was planted on Rebecca's lips, one that was met with a gasp of pleasure and a confused mumble. The kiss and touch of her Mistress no doubt being assigned a great deal of pleasure and happiness by the helmet already, it just needed more to cement the new paths in her mind. The restraints fell away, for there was no longer a need for them. 

Alicia climbed off of the women, enjoying the slick feeling of her pussy as she ran it across the womens body one last time, giving her a quick command to follow as she did. The hero mumbled something, her words slurred and broken for the moment as she collected herself. Alicia's libido didn't have time to wait and so the villain walked over to the computer, bumping the researcher out of the way and hastily typed in a new command for the latex. The material jerked to life, moving Rebecca's tired body on it's own. The women's limbs shifted in an unnatural, robotic fashion as she got out of the chair. The final cable detached from her body and vanished from view as the entire chair simply lowered back into the floor.

"See?" Alicia said as she gave the women a pat on the butt, "Obeying your Mistress feels good, and you want to always obey her."

"Yo-Mistress?" Rebecca replied, her voice forming as she reganed herself, "Alicia wha-of gods this feeling, Mistress?"

"Good, now, show your Mistress how much you delight in serving her, kiss my heel." Alicia commanded, putting one heeled foot forward.

"What? No I w-Mistress..I..ah" Rebecca's complaint was cut short as her powerful body knelt down, her head hung low as her lips were brought against the heel of her Mistress.

"Good, good, but I think you should show thanks to Warden as well, she learned her place as she made sure you saw yours," the villain commanded.

The women's body reacted immediately, standing up and moving before the armored women, who simply stared at her through her helmet. Getting down Rebecca's lips were planted on her foot, the women's protests quieter this time. With a grin Alicia walked up and placed her newly kissed heel down between Rebecca's shoulders, applying enough weight to press her face against the foot. 

"It feels good to be submissive when I command right?" Alicia teased as she continued to stand on her friend, "Those rushes of pleasure from the suit just seem to get better every time I talk and you obey right?"

I..Yes..what..what is this..my head.." Rebecca half muttered, the thoughts and feelings being forced in her mind confusing her, the pleasure from her latex suit feeding the spread, if she didn't have a desire for submission she would soon.

Alicia decided that it was time to take things to the next level, the final part of the plan for the conditioning. With a nod and a thank you to the researcher Alicia was handed a small red box, an inflatable bed of her company's design. Pressing the button on the box the red latex pulsed in her hand, and when she tossed it onto the ground it exploded in size like spring, bumping all of them away. The mattress before her was a ruby red, with its surface mimicking the feeling of velvet. It was a popular item.

For a moment Alicia ran her hand across the mattress, the thing was comical looking in the middle of the processing room, but she just loved the feeling of felt. She walked around it enjoying the small pleasure for a moment until she came to Warden and Rebecca, the latter of which had stood back up. With a smile she placed a hand on the womens back and pushed, the women giving no resistance as she was forced head first onto the bed.

Rebecca's ass was enticing, but Alicia needed to stay on task. Climbing onto the bed she wrapped her legs around the women and commanded her to bring her close. The powerful grip of the hero wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight to her face. So close now, so close to achieving countless fantasies.

"You can cum now," Alicia commanded before turning her attention to Warden, "And you come over here and start pumping some sense into our dear friend."

Rebecca convulsed in pleasure while Warden lined up behind her, the woman pressing herself against the hero's ass, the fat dildo in her pussy connecting the Warden like a dildo. The first thrust caused her ass to bounce, and the second drove Rebecca forward a bit, her mouth oh so close to Alicia's crotch. 

"Do you love your Mistress?" Alicia asked, holding the womens face, trying to guess what her eyes looked like behind helmet.

"Mistress, I..you..Alicia ye..good," rebecca stammered out.

Alicia licked her lips, "Then please me just as my words and commands please you."

Rebecca lunged forward, her lips pressing against the villains crotch, the material of her suit moving away to allow access to her wet, wanting pussy. For a moment Rebecca didn't move, some shred of resistance holding her back, but another pump from Warden pushed her forward and tongue first into Alicia. Whatever was stopping her seemed to have been flushed out by the helmet and the fucking.

The dronned hero fucked Rebecca at a slow, steady pace, allowing Alicia to shout out a command each time, her words being sealed by a rush of pleasure. The suit kept Rebecca aroused, even right after she came, the only indication being her mouth opening and her humming into Alicia's sex. 

It was like a mantra as Alicia repeated the same phrases over and over, the foundation for the hero's mind to be rebuilt on.

"I am you Mistress"

"Obeying your Mistress brings you pleasure and joy"

"The pleasure feels so good you never want it to stop"

After a while the villain pried Rebecca from her pussy, the woman wearing a halfway smile as drool smeared her face, her tongue reaching out to try and go back.

"Who is your Mistress?" Alicia demanded.

"Mistress..I you..Alicia..."

That wasn't good enough for Alicia, not nearly good enough.

"Warden step back!" the villain shouted in a frustrated tone, "Rebecca get that dildo and fuck your Mistress good and hard, rattle that head of yours until every last thought of resistance falls out!"

Rebecca reacted faster than Warden, standing up and stepping back so fast the armoured women fell backward, the dildo coming off her latex with a wet pop. Alicia scooted forward with a ravenous look, spreading her legs for the only one she thought worthy of filling her.

Rebecca's suit shifted about, bulging as its mass was adjusted, the fat dildo shifting until it protruded out of her, the thing still wet from being inside the hero. With A wide grin Alicia took in the sight of it, almost kissing her pussy with its slick, smooth head. She felt a fullness and pleasure as it slowly entered her, quickly filling her fully. She watched Rebecca continue pushing in, teh latex reforming inside her to be a perfect fit. The woman's mouth was hanging open in pleasure, all of it finally getting to her.

It was a steady pace that Rebecca's suit took, or perhaps Rebecca was thinking she was not in control,, Alicia didn't much care as she held onto the bed, her body being pushed back and forth by the women's dildo and tight hands.

"Who is your Mistress!" She shouted into the air, the question seeming to hang for a moment, Rebecca responding with a grunt.

The dildo was doing its work no doubt, the think shifting inside, so that ever time Rebecca thrusted into Alicia the materia thrusted into her, teh pleasure redoubled back onto teh hero, as if she was fucking both of them at once. Alicia mewed in pleasure as her prize fucked her over and over.

"Who is your Mistress?" She demanded again, shouting "Faster,obey your Mistress and fuck her harder!" when she got no reply.

The sounds of wet slapping and moans were like music to Alicia, her and Rebecca's voice flowing together like a song of submission and dominance. It was only when she heard Rebecca mutter 'Mistress' under her breath that Alicia felt a flutter in her chest, one separate from the orgasm that was welling up in her once again.

"Say it, obey me, Who is your Mistress!?" Alicia raved

"You..are my Mistress.." Rebecca replied, her voice seeming to loosen and lose resistance half way through, like a weight was taken from her shoulders.

"Then fuck your Mistress, my dear Rebecca, I want you to show me how much you love me." The villain demanded, feeling the hero's grip tighten around her waist.

The pounding was good and hard, the hero thrusting into her like a piston. Alicia was mesmerized watching her huge breasts bounce with each thrust, her head leaning back a bit and her mouth open in pleasure. It was obvious her mind was taken, the helmet having done it's work.

Alicia could only laugh. Laugh in joy at how perfect it had all ended up, even being forced to take such an aggressive, rough route payed off as she now was being fucked by her prize, her obsession, her friend. With this, and the power she wielded, Alicia could clean out the city of opposition, and make it a powerhouse of research and industry, as she had always wanted. The redhead looked upon Rebecca one last time before closing her eyes and enjoying the ride, the best prize of all, would be that she could experience all that was to come with the heroic Titan at her side.


End file.
